Ser ou Parecer?
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: UA, Reita/Ruki. Eles se ligaram por causa de apenas uma coisa: a música. Quando esconder o que sente se torna impossível e há muita coisa em jogo a se perder, o que você escolhe? Ser ou parecer?
1. Chapter 1

**I**

**- **

Apertou o nó da gravata branca ao redor do pescoço, em seguida descendo as mãos lentamente pela camisa social preta que usava, desmanchando possíveis regiões amarrotadas. Levou uma das mãos aos cabelos loiros e desiguais, ajeitando um pouco a franja repicada que lhe cobria parcialmente um dos olhos. Suspirou e observou seu reflexo no espelho de cima á baixo, esboçando um sorriso de lado em seus lábios bem delineados, em demonstração de satisfação. Com ambas as mãos, ajeitou a estranha faixa que usava no rosto – um antigo hábito –, que cobria um pouco deste também, observando atentamente se a sombra preta sobre os olhos não estava borrada. Sorriu novamente ao constatar que não e saiu do closet, indo até um criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama e pegando seus anéis e colocando-os.

"Com licença, senhor Suzuki." – uma empregada, aparentando já ter certa idade avançada, adentrou no quarto com um paletó preto recém passado, sorrindo abertamente para o loiro que virou-se para fita-la, sorrindo em reposta.

"Obrigado, Kioku-san." – disse formalmente e bem educado, com sua voz grave, aproximando-se da velha senhora e pegando o paletó de suas mãos, vestindo-o e voltando para o closet. Olhou-se uma última vez no espelho e admitiu: estava tudo em seus devidos conformes; e ele, como sempre, de terno preto e gravata branca.

E senhora limitou-se a sorrir, vendo-o sair de dentro do closet – considerava-o quase como se fosse seu filho, afinal praticamente o havia criado durante todos aqueles anos e adorava o rapaz, sempre fora sua companhia. Assentiu e retirou-se do quarto, deixando Reita terminar de se arrumar. Teria um dia cheio naquele dia na gravadora, já que seu pai – o presidente da empresa – havia marcado uma reunião de negócios e pelo visto parecia ser algo realmente importante. Visto que já estava completamente pronto, pegou sua carteira, suas chaves e se retirou do quarto, dando uma última passada pela cozinha para se despedir de Kioku, que apenas lhe desejou um bom dia de trabalho, como sempre.

Deixou o luxuoso apartamento de classe alta, indo rapidamente até o elevador e apertando o botão da garagem subterrânea. Chegou rapidamente no andar desejado, dirigindo-se para seu carro com certa pressa. Desativou o alarme e adentrou em seu Porshe prateado, colocou o cinto de segurança e ligou o carro, saindo da garagem e se metendo no trânsito horrível de Tókyo, em plenas sete horas da manhã de segunda-feira. Aquilo realmente lhe estressava e muito! Odiava ficar escutando buzinas e motoristas nervosos durante toda a manhã, e o pior era que aquilo acontecia todo santo dia! Soltou um suspiro pesado, rezando mentalmente para o farol abrir rápido e ficar aberto por horas, até sair daquele trânsito maldito!

Infelizmente isso não aconteceu, e após quase uma hora e meia parado em meio a vários carros, finalmente conseguiu se livrar e correu para a gravadora, prevendo um possível atraso de sua parte. Pôde avistar o outdoor da PSCompany logo a frente, sorrindo aliviado ao olhar no relógio e ver que não estava tão atrasado quanto imaginava. Em poucos minutos já havia estacionado seu carro na garagem do grande prédio, subindo para a recepção deste. E estranhamente sua expressão havia ficado extremamente fria, com um brilho cruel e sarcástico em seu olhar penetrante, fazendo todos os presentes engolirem seco ao notarem sua presença e voltarem rapidamente aos seus afazeres, não queriam receber bronca do chefe!

"B-Bom dia, senhor Suzuki." – gaguejou a recepcionista quando Reita se aproximou, recebendo apenas um aceno como resposta e suspirou aliviada, às vezes ele chegava a lhe dar certo medo por causa do modo como costumava tratar os funcionários. Sentou-se em seu lugar e voltou ao seu trabalho, mais tranqüila e com várias ligações para atender.

Reita adentrou no elevador e após apertar o botão do andar desejado, encostou-se no espelho atrás de si e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, fitando os próprios pés. Durante o trajeto a porta se abrira várias vezes, e era incrível como os funcionários antes alegres e conversando alto, calavam-se e gelavam ao notar o loiro dentro do elevador. Reita sorriu vitorioso em pensamento, era realmente gratificante a reação que tinham em sua presença, tudo porque era apenas rigoroso _demais_ com qualquer um ali dentro. Chegando no andar desejado, Reita saiu do elevador, podendo escutar pequenos suspiros de alívio daqueles que ali continuaram, até as portas se fecharem.

Acenou para sua secretária e adentrou em sua sala, fechando a porta atrás de si e caminhando até atrás de sua mesa, sentando em sua confortável cadeira e apoiando por um momento as mãos na mesa grande. Suspirou e cruzou as pernas, começando a analisar alguns papéis que se encontravam devidamente empilhados no lado direito da mesa, e logo os reconheceu como 'notícias ruins'. Alguns contratos cancelados, algumas boates com quem tinham parceria se mudaram ou desfizeram a sociedade, ou simplesmente alguma resposta negativa dos _scouts_.. Franziu a testa, largando os papéis e pegando um maço de cigarros de uma das gavetas da mesa, acendendo um em sua boca e tragando-o levemente. E quando pensou em voltar a analisar com cuidado os documentos diante de seus olhos, assoprando a nicotina lentamente, escutou sua porta abrir-se de repente num estrondo, olhando-a assustado e pronto para xingar quem quer que fosse.

"BOM DIA, VICE-PRESIDENTE!!!" – exclamou um divertido Aoi, fechando a porta atrás de si e se aproximando do loiro que o fuzilava com os olhos. Sorriu abertamente, mordendo o lábio próximo ao piercing que o enfeitava, ajeitando os cabelos negros bem repicados com uma das mãos.

"Aoi, seu filho da puta!" – atirou o maço de cigarros no moreno com força, segurando o próprio cigarro entre dois dedos de uma das mãos e cerrando os dentes. Aoi limitou-se a rir, pegando o maço que caíra no chão ao seu lado. – "Por que não bate na porta como todo mundo? E como diabos você entrou aqui sem a secretária me avisar?!"

O moreno suspirou.

"Ela sabe que somos amigos, por isso não te avisou. E mal humorado como sempre, hein?" – riu novamente, aproximando-se mais e sentando em uma das cadeiras diante do mais novo, jogando o maço em qualquer lugar na mesa.

Reita arqueou uma sobrancelha, dando outra tragada rápida no cigarro e o apagando, quase inteiro, no isqueiro ao seu lado. Acomodou-se melhor na cadeira, trazendo os papéis consigo e voltando a analisa-los, tendo o olhar analítico e divertido de Aoi sobre si. A porta do aposento se abriu pela terceira vez, revelando uma bonita jovem com trajes de secretária, sendo fitada rapidamente pelos dois rapazes presentes.

"Com licença, mas desejam alguma coisa?" – perguntou baixo; assim como os demais funcionários daquela empresa, tinha medo de falar qualquer coisa que pudesse irritar Reita, já que as últimas pessoas que fizeram isso foram demitidas no mesmo instante sem dó nem piedade.

"Um café forte, sem muito açúcar." – respondeu o loiro, voltando seus olhos para algumas cartas de empresas estrangeiras querendo parceria, devido ao grande nome e fama que a gravadora possuía, sendo conhecida como uma das melhores de todo o Japão.

"Eu não quero nada, obrigado!" – Aoi piscou sedutoramente para a secretária, podendo observar divertido um leve rubor surgir nas bochechas desta. Adorava provocar os outros, principalmente ela que aparentava ser tão inocente.

"S-Sim... Sim senhores!" – gaguejou um pouco, retirando-se do escritório.

O moreno soltou um suspiro e voltou sua atenção para Reita, que mantinha alguns papéis em frente ao rosto impossibilitando de vê-lo. Houve um momento de intenso silêncio no escritório, que afinal não durou muito, sendo logo cortado pela voz grossa do empresário.

"Você não aprende mesmo." – comentou de repente, ainda lendo os papéis.

Aoi soltou um leve riso divertido, roubando um cigarro do maço do amigo e o acendendo, tragando-o compulsivamente e cruzando as pernas, sentando-se de maneira folgada na cadeira confortável em que estava. Sorriu malicioso, fitando Reita com o cigarro próximo aos lábios, entre seus dedos.

"Eu apenas enxergo a beleza alheia, coisa que você deveria fazer mais."

Reita colocou os papéis sobre a mesa, apoiando os cotovelos nos braços na cadeira, relaxando um dos braços sobre o próprio colo e levando a outra mão até o queixo, balançando-se levemente na cadeira e fitando Aoi sério, quase sem expressão.

"Não tenho tempo para tanta inutilidade, obrigado."

"Argh, Reita! Você não muda nunca, continua o mesmo antipático de sempre!" – apagou o cigarro, franzindo a testa diante do pouco caso que o amigo de longa data fizera ao seu comentário, e cruzou os braços na altura do peito.

"E você o mesmo chato de sempre..." – suspirou, virando a cadeira de rodas e ficando de costas para Aoi, fitando atentamente a janela fechada apenas com um vidro grosso e escuro, que ocupava boa parte daquela parede, observando a paisagem da cidade de Tókyo naquela manhã. – "Mas isso não vem ao caso agora, a empresa está com problemas. Faz três meses que está havendo uma grande redução de lucros e finanças da gravadora, já que nossos atuais lançamentos não têm conseguido alcançar uma quantidade de público significativa. Apesar de ainda termos muitos pedidos de parcerias estrangeiras, a maioria são de empresas pequenas já que as que ansiamos como sócios estão ficando com o pé atrás conosco, mesmo que ainda tenhamos a fama de sempre." – grunhiu, nervoso.

A expressão do mais velho tornou-se séria, correndo seu olhar também para a janela e observando a paisagem. Era verdade, a situação da gravadora estava decaindo mais e mais a cada dia, se continuasse daquele modo poderiam ter gravíssimos problemas financeiros. Soltou um murmúrio inaudível com a garganta, voltando os olhos para a costa da cadeira onde Reita estava.

"Os _scouts_ também não ajudam muito... Reita, você sabe, eu sou o administrador chefe do maior estúdio de gravação e testes que essa empresa tem, recebo propaganda de novas bandas e solos de vários _scouts_ por todo o país e depois te mostro o material. Tudo o que lançamos nesses três meses são ótimos trabalhos, infelizmente não o suficiente para conseguirmos o sucesso de antigamente." – falou rapidamente, vendo Reita virar novamente a cadeira e lhe olhar friamente, assentindo devagar com a cabeça de modo afirmativo.

"Falta alguma coisa, algo que nenhum desses lançamentos possuem... Só não imagino o que possa ser." – descansou ambas as mãos na mesa, tamborilando-a com a ponta dos dedos de uma mão por alguns segundos, suspirando pesadamente e passando a outra mão superficialmente pela face cansada.

"Aconteceu mais alguma coisa?" – perguntou preocupado, afinal o amigo parecia mais tenso e distante que o normal.

"Sim. Além de tudo isso hoje há reunião da direção, não quero nem imaginar como isso vai ser..." – jogou a cabeça para trás, deitando-a no encosto da cadeira e relaxando um pouco. Aoi piscou algumas vezes, pensando num modo de descontrair o amigo, afinal sabia muito bem que a reunião pegaria fogo com tudo que estava acontecendo, e que Reita com certeza levaria desaforo de graça para casa.

"Acho que você está trabalhando demais também, Reita, deveria descontrair um pouco." – sorriu maroto, tendo o olhar inexpressivo do loiro novamente sobre seu corpo, com uma expressão um tanto confusa.

"Descontrair...?"

"É, você está é precisando de uma boa noite de sexo. Se quiser eu te apresento alguém..." – parou de falar assim que um livro qualquer, mas um tanto grosso demais, atingiu sua cabeça. Soltou uma exclamação de dor, levando uma das mãos ao local machucado e fitou Reita, que se encontrava em pé e com uma expressão nada agradável no rosto.

"Vai se fuder, seu puto!" – exclamou em alto e bom som, arrancando uma risada gostosa e duradoura da parte de Aoi, o qual também se levantou e ajeitou as vestes, arrumando os cabelos bagunçados em seguida. Reita suspirou, tentando se acalmar e olhou em seu relógio de pulso, vendo que em poucos minutos começaria a tão esperada reunião. Ajeitou a aparência, começando a caminhar em direção á porta. – "Bem, daqui a pouco começa a reunião, é melhor eu ir." – abriu a porta e saiu do escritório, sendo seguido por Aoi que colocou uma mão em seu ombro e sorriu, amigavelmente.

"Não se preocupe, dará tudo certo, estressadinho." – zombou em deboche, recebendo um beliscão no braço como resposta. Observou Reita adentrar no elevador e a porta se fechar lentamente segundos depois, realmente desejando sorte ao melhor amigo.

A atenção do moreno fora desviada para a secretária que voltara, fitando-o confuso com uma xícara de café quente em mãos. A expressão facial da jovem logo mudou para uma de desinteresse, lembrando-se do compromisso que seu chefe tinha naquela manhã. Seus olhos encontraram os de Shiroyama que lhe sorria maliciosamente, de braços cruzados, e sentiu o rosto corar de leve. Aoi se aproximou em passos largos e literalmente roubou a xícara das mãos da secretária, sussurrando-lhe bem próximo um simples 'obrigado' e correndo para as escadas, afinal sua área de trabalho ficava no andar debaixo.

E a menina ficou ali, no meio do corredor, vermelha como um pimentão. Como aquele homem conseguia ser tão sedutor?!

**oOoOoOo **

Ajeitou-se na poltrona da ponta menor da mesa, cruzando as pernas e vagando seu olhar gélido por todos que estavam ali presentes e sentados em seus devidos lugares. Sócios, diretores de outras empresas, acionistas e coisas da escala. Rapidamente todos ficaram quietos e olharam para a porta principal do salão de reuniões, vendo o verdadeiro dono da PSCompany: Suzuki Seiji, pai de Reita. O senhor, que aparentava idade avançada e mantinha uma expressão extremamente ríspida em sua face, sentou-se na ponta maior da mesa, aconchegando-se em sua confortável e chique poltrona. Passou os olhos por todos, parando-os por um momento em seu filho e deixando as mãos em cima da mesa logo a sua frente, fazendo um barulho com a garganta indicando que começaria a falar.

"Já estou ciente de nossa atual situação aqui na gravadora. E agora eu quero que me respondam: _o que_ aconteceu para tudo chegar num ponto tão baixo?" – sua voz saíra tão gélida que chegou a dar arrepios em todos os presentes, inclusive no próprio Reita que costumava ser tão frio quanto.

"Perdemos mais duas parcerias, senhor Suzuki. A situação está mesmo decadente... Nossas finanças estão caindo drasticamente, já recebemos vários avisos do banco dizendo que nossa média de depósitos mensais diminuiu demais." – disse um dos sócios presentes, sério.

"Se continuar assim, teremos sérias dividas mais tarde!" – exclamou exasperado um dos acionistas.

Um pequeno silêncio se instalou. Seiji mantinha uma das mãos no queixo, fitando a madeira sob sua outra mão, pensativo. Suspirou pesadamente, fechando os olhos momentaneamente e franzindo a testa. Ao abrir os olhos pousou-os diretamente em Reita na outra ponta da mesa, e foi nessa hora que o rapaz pressentiu que estava em maus lençóis, engolindo seco com a idéia.

"Akira, você é o vice-presidente. Como me explica tudo isso?!" – Reita arqueou uma sobrancelha com a frase de seu chefe – e pai –, pensando na melhor frase para se explicar. E infelizmente, nada muito coerente surgiu em sua mente naquele momento.

Suspirou, tentando transparecer calma e frieza diante dos olhares curiosos de todos os presentes.

"Infelizmente não há uma explicação realmente lógica para isso, senhor. Todos os nossos lançamentos nesses últimos tempos têm alcançado um bom público, infelizmente não o suficiente para termos lucros realmente relevantes."

Houve mais alguns poucos segundos de silêncio.

"E os _scouts_? Eles sempre foram os encarregados de nos arranjarem bons talentos para novos lançamentos!" – novamente o Presidente da gravadora se pronunciou, parecendo ficar furioso e impaciente; e não era para menos, qualquer um em seu lugar ficaria até pior, vendo aquilo que construiu durante toda sua vida começar a se desfazer bem diante de seus olhos.

"A culpa não é minha, senhor. Como eu disse, os últimos lançamentos fizeram sucesso, apenas não o suficiente!" – estava começando a ficar impaciente, fazendo o possível para se controlar.

"Eu não quero saber!"

"Mas..." – fora interrompido por Seiji que se levantara bruscamente, batendo uma mão com força na mesa e exclamando.

"Nada de mas, cansei de suas desculpas! Seja útil e arranje algo que realmente preste, que nos dê lucros de verdade e que faça a gravadora se reerguer novamente!" – respirou fundo, se acalmando e caminhando até a porta. – "Tenho uma importante viagem de negócios para os Estados Unidos, volto em alguns dias. E quando eu voltar, quero algo realmente BOM sendo lançado por NÓS!" – e dito isso se retirou, deixando todos de olhos arregalados e sem palavras diante de sua irritação.

Mais alguns segundos de silêncio se estenderam, até todos decidirem voltar para seus devidos afazeres em seus devidos setores. Reita levantou cabisbaixo e bateu ambas as mãos na mesa com força, causando um pequeno estrondo e chamando a atenção de todos. Arrastou a cadeira violentamente e em passos rápidos deixou o local, voltando para seu próprio escritório.

**oOoOoOo **

Saiu do elevador e passou pela secretária rapidamente, cabisbaixo e grunhindo alto, assustando a jovem que se limitou a ficar calada e não fazer mais perguntas. Adentrou em sua sala, fechando a porta com o máximo de força que tinha e encostou as costas nela, socando a parede ao seu lado com um dos punhos fechados, trincando os dentes, uma expressão assustadoramente nervosa cobrindo sua face. Ótimo, era tudo o que precisava para começar seu dia com o pé esquerdo: tamanha humilhação diante de todos, ainda mais vinda de seu próprio PAI!

Isso não estava em seus planos, não fazia parte de suas metas a serem alcançadas... Mas provaria para ele que ele estava errado, que não era um inútil, que conseguia fazer alguma coisa certa se quisesse. Iria orgulha-lo, de qualquer jeito!

Antes que aquilo se tornasse ainda mais insuportável...

**Continua**_  
In humillation_  
_Em humilhação  
The countless fatal scar was born  
As cicatrizes fatais são incontáveis  
(Filth In The Beauty) _


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

-

Reita saiu apressado de seu escritório naquele final de tarde e de expediente. Havia passado o dia inteiro completamente mal humorado; e não era para menos, levando em consideração a bronca que havia recebido de manhã. Sem nem mesmo se despedir de sua secretária ou de qualquer outra pessoa, adentrou no elevador e desceu até a garagem, com uma expressão nada amigável em sua bela face. Minutos depois entrou em seu carro, ligando-o e saindo do edifício, dirigindo-se para seu apartamento. Com a testa franzida pensava num modo de resolver o problema no qual estava metido, até que um conhecido bairro próximo lhe veio em mente. _Harajuku_. Claro, como não havia pensado nisso antes?! O bairro era muito conhecido e freqüentemente estava cheio de artistas amadores se apresentando nas calçadas, ou até mesmo em algumas lojas e clubes. Sorriu com o pensamento, ignorando a entrada que lhe levaria para sua rua e seguindo em frente, em direção ao bairro.

Estacionou o carro em alguma esquina vazia assim que entrou na região, e olhou-se no pequeno espelho do automóvel. Se alguém o reconhecesse seria um alvoroço, com várias pessoas alheias lhe pedindo alguma chance na gravadora e coisas do tipo – como sempre, já estava até se acostumando. Suspirou, retirando a faixa do rosto, a gravata e o paletó, jogando tudo no banco de trás do carro e desarrumando um pouco os cabelos. Pronto, com certeza era o suficiente para não ser facilmente reconhecido. Desceu do carro, ligando o alarme e começou a caminhar pelas calçadas que ficavam cada vez mais movimentadas, guardando as mãos nos bolsos da calça social preta que usava. Já que os _scouts_ não faziam direito, procuraria por si mesmo!

Enquanto andava acabou passando por várias bandas iniciantes, que faziam alguns covers de bandas conhecidas e se instalavam pelas calçadas, sendo rodeadas de pessoas curiosas a fim de ver o talento alheio. Trincou os dentes, começando a dar passos mais largos e rápidos, já perdendo a pouca paciência que continha. Definitivamente não estava encontrando NADA que lhe interessasse o suficiente... Admitia que todos eram bons e tudo o mais, mas todos eram 'incompletos', faltava alguma coisa que não sabia exatamente o que era, igual a todos os últimos lançamentos da PSCompany. Soltou um suspiro seguido de um grunhido nervoso, já pensando em voltar para seu carro e ir embora, quando um solo de guitarra desconhecido e bem trabalhado adentrou em seus ouvidos, chamando sua atenção. Virou-se para um depósito próximo, podendo notar várias pessoas animadas e escandalosas por ali, junto com o solo que ainda ocorria. Deu meia volta e caminhou rapidamente até o depósito, passando por entre várias pessoas até chegar em frente ao palco.

Quando finalmente parou de andar e já podia ter uma boa visão da banda, focou seus orbes escuros nos três rapazes que tocavam, arregalando os olhos em espanto ao ver o guitarrista terminar o solo com uma coreografia sensual e bem ensaiada. E a música continuou, um som que realmente não lhe era familiar... Fitou interessado o visual um pouco punk da banda em si, direcionando sua atenção para o vocalista, que também tocava baixo. Por um momento tudo ao seu redor pareceu desaparecer, perdendo-se no som da bonita voz do moreno, observando cada movimento da banda, cada emoção que emanavam a cada palhetada na guitarra, a cada batida na bateria e a cada nota da letra. E quando seu olhar encontrou o do tal vocalista por míseros alguns segundos, foi aí que percebeu o que faltava no resto: emoção. Eles tocavam com o coração, para eles e para o público, não somente só por tocar como todos os outros que já havia escutado.

E quando se deu por si, um enorme número de aplausos calorosos ocupou seus ouvidos, notando enfim que a apresentação havia acabado. No pequeno palco improvisado, a banda composta por apenas três pessoas agradecia pelos aplausos e interesse do público, começando a desmontar os instrumentos e a preparar tudo para irem embora. Pouco a pouco as pessoas foram deixando o local, até sobrar somente ele e a banda que parecia não ter notado sua presença ali, terminando de ajeitar as coisas. Ajeitou sua roupa um tanto amassada, se aproximando do palco e fez um barulho com a garganta, chamando a atenção dos três rapazes para si e analisando-os melhor.

O guitarrista tinha feições muito semelhantes a de uma mulher, vestindo roupas bem sensuais, alto e de cabelos loiros dourados. O baterista parecia que não parava de sorrir, também alto e com os cabelos bem repicados, pretos. Já o vocalista – e baixista –, que estivera observando a maior parte do tempo, possuía uma altura bem baixa e parecia mais um simples garoto, os cabelos curtos pretos com mechas vermelhas e as roupas bem rebeldes. Os três ficaram fitando Reita por um bom tempo, até este perceber que não havia sido reconhecido, como planejara, e resolver se pronunciar.

"Boa..." – olhou em seu relógio de pulso, vendo que já passava das seis horas. – "...noite. Eu escutei o final do show de vocês e apenas quero lhes dar os parabéns. Tocam e cantam muito bem." – disse formalmente, sério e educado, ambas as mãos guardadas nos bolsos.

Por um momento o silêncio se instalou de novo, até o menor dos três 'artistas' descer do palco, ficando frente a frente com o loiro e sorrindo amigavelmente, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos desiguais.

"Muito obrigado!" – curvou-se num agradecimento formal, virando-se em seguida para o palco e pegando seu baixo, já guardado em seu devido estojo, acenando para os outros dois e passando direto por Reita, pronto para ir embora, atrás de algum táxi para eles.

"Mas eu não conheço a música que vocês apresentaram." – comentou de repente, fazendo a atenção dos dois rapazes ainda em cima do palco cair sobre si, mais uma vez. O guitarrista loiro sorriu, colocando a guitarra nas costas e descendo do palco.

"Claro que não. Quem a escreveu e compôs foi o Ruki, o nosso vocalista..." – apontou para o moreno baixinho por alguns instantes, fazendo Reita se virar e fita-lo, o qual olhava para os lados à procura de um táxi quando ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado.

O tal Ruki se virou, confuso, perguntando-se mentalmente se havia escutado mal ou se realmente estavam falando dele. E quando percebeu que os três o olhavam, teve certeza de que havia escutado certo e que sua audição estava completamente perfeita. Franziu a testa e torceu os lábios, voltando alguns passos e virando-se completamente para os outros, pousando uma das mãos na própria cintura.

"Estão falando de mim?" – exclamou para que todos pudessem ouvi-lo, andando devagar para onde eles estavam. O guitarrista apenas assentiu, enquanto o baterista limitava-se em descer do palco, completamente exausto. – "Estão fofocando de mim, é?" – o loiro mais alto soltou um pequeno riso diante da infantilidade do amigo, sorrindo abertamente em seguida.

"Não, não. É que este cara perguntou sobre a música que tocamos. Apenas disse que foi você quem a compôs."

Reita sorriu de lado para Ruki, fitando-o e vendo-o arquear a sobrancelha levemente. Ficaram se fitando por um tempo em silêncio, causando uma grande tensão entre os quatro, até que o empresário decidiu se manifestar, sorrindo debochado.

"Você escreveu essa música tão linda? Nossa, não imaginaria. Afinal, é tão pequeno que mais parece um simples moleque!"

Uma expressão de espanto tomou conta da face tanto do outro loiro quanto do baterista, e ambos engoliram seco vendo Ruki cerrar dentes e punhos com força, ficando nervoso. O que Reita não sabia – e nem poderia, afinal – era que o vocalista odiava piadinhas sobre sua estatura, principalmente daquele tipo. Ruki ergueu uma mão e apontou o indicador diretamente para a face de Reita, como se estivesse acusando-o.

"E quem é você para fazer piadinhas sobre mim?!" – exclamou alto, irritado. E Reita apenas se segurou para não rir, lembrando-se de que não queria ser reconhecido, não_por enquanto,_ pelo menos.

"Ora, ora, o baixinho se enfezou." – riu, vendo o mais novo franzir a testa, realmente bravo. – "Não se preocupe, _meio metro_, não tenho nada contra nanicos como você, ok?" – ria, divertindo-se com a situação que provocara.

"Escute aqui, seja lá quem for você..." – abaixou o dedo, cruzando os braços e fazendo uma pose nervosa, mas realmente um tanto infantil. – "Se veio aqui para me ofender, então pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva e cair fora!" – exclamou novamente.

Mas Reita fingiu não dar atenção, afinal.

"Eu gostei do visual diferente de vocês. Quem os planeja?" – perguntou para o loiro mais alto, apontando para suas roupas e ignorando completamente o que Ruki dissera. O menor sentiu uma veia saltar em sua testa, trincando os dentes.

"Bem..." – começou o guitarrista, sendo interrompido por Ruki que voltara a apontar acusadoramente para o empresário.

"Hey, não me ignore, ô idiota!" – quase gritou, e dessa vez, sim irritado.

Reita soltou uma leve gargalhada debochada, virando de novo para o vocalista e sorrindo desafiante, fazendo uma pose de superioridade, achando graça de toda aquela irritação por parte do rapaz – um ato muito infantil da parte deste, deveria confidenciar. Suspirou, cansado.

"De qualquer maneira, eu gostaria de lhes fazer uma proposta... E sinceramente gostaria que aceitassem."

Os outros três o olharam curiosos e confusos, todos se acalmando – principalmente Ruki – e indagando-se mentalmente sobre o tipo de proposta que ele estaria se referindo.

"Primeiramente, uma apresentação seria muito bem-vinda, já que sei que vocês são bem educados." – disse num tom sarcástico, arrancando apenas expressões zangadas dos outros como resposta. O outro loiro colocou uma mão na cintura, fazendo uma pose _sexy_.

"Takashima Kouyou, mas pode me chamar de Uruha." – respondeu, os grossos lábios torcidos e a testa franzida.

"Uke Yutaka, mais conhecido como Kai mesmo." – o baterista se apresentou, deixando a irritação momentânea de lado e sorrindo abertamente como sempre, curvando-se num cumprimento.

"Matsumoto Takanori, ou Ruki." – o vocalista bufou, descruzando os braços e se acalmando por um momento. – "E por que deveríamos aceitar essa sua proposta, seja lá qual for ela?"

"Porque eu acho que iria interessa-los..." – cruzou os braços, mantendo um sorriso de superioridade nos bonitos lábios.

Ruki, Uruha e Kai se entreolharam, realmente achando tudo aquilo muito estranho. Quem era ele, afinal? Não o reconheciam de parte alguma e tudo aquilo estava acontecendo muito do nada. Voltaram a olha-lo, o qual mantinha a mesma expressão metida na face bem maquiada, e os três arquearam uma sobrancelha levemente, um tanto desconfiados de Reita – que nem sequer havia se apresentado! O silêncio prevaleceu e a cada segundo que se passava, a expressão de Reita ia se tornando cada vez mais impaciente, notando que já estava basicamente tarde. Olhou em seu relógio de pulso e suspirou, lembrando-se de que teria um jantar de negócios com um novo sócio naquela noite.

"E então?" – franziu levemente a testa, suspirando de impaciência.

"Bom..." – começou Kai, sendo prontamente interrompido por Ruki, que parecia ser o mais desconfiado.

"Espera, espera! Você nem se apresentou! Como acha que vamos confiar em você?!"

Reita passou uma das mãos pelo rosto, completamente sem paciência e prevendo que, se não saísse dali naquele momento, iria atrasar-se para seu compromisso e isso apenas pioraria ainda mais sua situação na gravadora. Fuçou os bolsos de sua calça até achar sua carteira, abrindo-a e retirando um cartão branco com algumas coisas cuidadosamente escritas em dourado, deixando-o em cima do palco (que estava perto deles, afinal), dando alguns passos e passando pelos três rapazes, que apenas lhe olharam confusos. Virou-se novamente, levantando uma das mãos como num aceno simples.

"Vocês enrolaram tanto que agora estou atrasado para um compromisso." – os outros o fuzilaram com os olhos. – "Meu cartão está ali e acho que é o suficiente para explicar a minha 'proposta', portanto, qualquer coisa é só comparecerem. Bye!" – deu as costas e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça preta, começando a andar e, antes que os outros pudessem dizer alguma coisa, já havia saído do depósito e já se dirigia para seu carro rapidamente, com pressa.

Ficaram fitando-o até este sumir de seu campo de visão, todos virando sua atenção para o cartão em cima do palco. Ruki deu de ombros, murmurando algo como 'que cara estranho' e se preparando novamente para ir embora. Uruha fez o mesmo, dando alguns passos e esperando Kai pegar as baquetas em cima do palco, perto de onde estava o cartão ignorado. Por pura curiosidade ao olhar o cartão, enquanto pegava suas baquetas, Kai decidiu lê-lo para ver se descobria de onde era aquele cara estranho – e _chato_! Pegou o pequeno papel e o leu, ficando boquiaberto e com os olhos arregalados em surpresa, exclamando quase num grito logo em seguida.

"URUHA! RUKI! VENHAM CÁ!" – sua voz saiu tão assustada que acabou por assustar os outros também, fazendo-os correr até ele, fitando-o confusos e curiosos sobre sua euforia repentina. – "OLHEM ISSO!!!"

"Isso o que, Kai?! O que houve??" – perguntou Uruha, que parecia ser o mais assustado.

"L-Leiam isso!" – estendeu o cartão diante dos dois amigos, e Uruha arregalou os olhos assim que conseguiu lê-lo, com um pouco de dificuldade já que Kai tremia sem parar de tamanha exaltação.

"Hã?" – Ruki pegou o cartão em mãos, lendo-o com atenção e seus olhos se arregalaram ao máximo, sua boca ficou seca e seu corpo congelou por um momento. Milhares de pensamentos passaram por sua mente ao mesmo tempo, seu cérebro quase entrando em conflito. E tudo porquê havia lido, em bem trabalhadas letras douradas, o logo 'PSCompany'.

Era praticamente seu sonho de consumo: ter a chance de tocar com sua banda na maior gravadora do Japão, que sempre lançara bandas que se tornaram suas preferidas! E agora mal estava conseguindo acreditar que aquele cara _idiota_ e _impertinente_ trabalhava por lá, e que a proposta estava relacionada a isso! Era como um sonho se tornando realidade, sem dúvida alguma.

Estava com a chance de sua vida em mãos!

**Continua**  
_Now let's go! The wing expands and goes to look for freedom and the glory  
Agora vamos! As asas se expandem e vão procurar por liberdade e a glória  
The world that extends to the place waits surely for you  
O mundo que existe no lugar que espera por você  
(SILLY GOD DISCO) _


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

-

Definitivamente,_odiava_ ternos e trajes formais, nunca se viu bem vestido em um e nunca iria gostar nem de chegar perto de um – de novo. Levou uma das mãos até a gola da camisa social branca que usava, afrouxando-a um pouco e podendo respirar com mais facilidade. Suspirou, adentrando no enorme prédio acompanhado de Uruha e Kai, que conversavam animados e ansiosos. Caminhou rapidamente até a recepção, em passos largos, chamando a atenção da recepcionista e apoiou ambos os braços no balcão da recepção, retirando o cartão do dia anterior do bolso do paletó.

"Bom dia, o que deseja?" – a jovem sorriu docemente, olhando-o.

"Bom dia. Eu gostaria de falar com um cara que trabalha aqui... Ele nos deu isso ontem." – lhe entregou o cartão que tinha em mãos, vendo seus amigos se posicionarem ao seu lado, também apoiados no balcão de frio mármore.

"Hm..." – a mulher olhou atentamente para o cartão após pega-lo, voltando seu olhar para os rapazes diante de si. – "Ok, mas... Temos muitos funcionários por aqui, senhor. Poderia me informar o nome dele?"

Os três amigos se entreolharam por um instante, todos com uma expressão de 'e agora?' estampada em suas faces, voltando a olhar a recepcionista que os observava confusa e pacientemente, esperando uma resposta. Mas a resposta não chegou, afinal. Os três mantiveram-se em silêncio por vários minutos, e quando a jovem abriu a boca para se pronunciar – tentando não transparecer sua impaciência –, seus olhos escuros pousaram numa figura de aparência elegante e autoritária, parada logo atrás dos três desconhecidos. Sorriu para o homem, vendo-o cruzar os braços e sorrir de lado.

"Não imaginei que leriam o cartão que deixei ontem." – os outros arregalaram os olhos ao reconhecerem aquela voz grave e masculina, virando-se rapidamente para fitar o indivíduo que se pronunciara. E se surpreenderam mais ainda ao vê-lo com uma faixa no rosto.

Somente aquele acessório particularmente incomum já o denunciava, e os três logo o reconheceram como Suzuki Akira, o vice-presidente da tão cobiçada gravadora em que estavam naquele instante. De fato nunca imaginariam que justamente_aquele cara_, que tanto quiseram espancar no dia anterior, era alguém tão importante e prestigiado assim! Reita analisou rapidamente todos eles, descruzando os braços e desfazendo seu sorriso, começando a andar em direção aos elevadores e fez um sinal para que eles o seguissem; e eles o fizeram, obviamente, em silêncio. Em menos de cinco minutos os quatros já se encontravam diante da porta de entrada de um dos estúdios disponíveis, e sem aviso prévio Reita empurrou a porta, entrando no local sério e recebendo um olhar confuso por parte de Aoi. O moreno girou a cadeira de rodinhas em que estava folgadamente sentado, analisando as três pessoas que desconhecia logo atrás do amigo, erguendo a sobrancelha.

"Isso são modos?" – perguntou em tom de deboche, recebendo olhares assustados por parte dos desconhecidos. Afinal, _todo mundo_ sabia da má fama de 'pior e mais rigoroso patrão' que Reita possuía, e era realmente estranho ver um funcionário trata-lo daquele jeito.

"Cala a boca." – o empresário se aproximou, dando um tapa leve na testa de Aoi, que apenas praguejou em resposta e soltou um palavrão baixo, acariciando a testa agora vermelha. Reita se posicionou ao lado do moreno, apoiando uma das mãos na cadeira em que este estava e apontando para a banda diante de ambos. – "Aoi, essa é a nossa nova banda teste. Ruki, Kai e Uruha."

"Muito prazer!" – os três sorriram e o cumprimentaram, recebendo apenas olhares analíticos por parte de Shiroyama.

Aoi olhou cada um deles de cima para baixo, uma expressão séria ocupando sua bonita face e uma das mãos no queixo. Um sorriso formou-se em seus carnudos e bonitos lábios, parando seus olhos no guitarrista alto que usava estranhas calças 'personalizadas', deixando suas coxas um pouco á mostra. Sorriu maliciosamente, cruzando as pernas e passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos.

"Bela guitarrista." – comentou galante.

E ao mesmo tempo em que corava, uma veia saltava na testa de Uruha que apenas cerrou os punhos, controlando-se para não socar ali mesmo Ruki e Kai que gargalhavam de sua cara, deixando Aoi confuso. Reita suspirou e rolou os olhos, dando um tapa na cabeça do amigo, que soltou uma exclamação de dor e o olhou nervoso, indagando-se do porquê daquilo.

"Puta que pariu, Reita, o que eu fiz agora?!" – massageou o local atingido, se levantando e fuzilando o loiro com os olhos.

"Uruha é um homem, idiota." – respondeu simplesmente, cruzando os braços e fitando Aoi sem qualquer emoção, como sempre.

Aoi mudou sua expressão para uma impressionada, piscando algumas vezes e se virando para Uruha. Se aproximou e o analisou mais de perto, fazendo-o corar e o deixando um tanto incomodado. Suspirou e voltou para sua cadeira, sentando-se e colocando os fones ao redor do pescoço, balançando a cabeça negativamente com uma expressão decepcionada no rosto.

"E daí?" – Uruha arregalou os olhos juntamente com todos os outros, não sabendo onde enfiar a cara de tão corado e sem graça que estava, ainda com Ruki e Kai gargalhando em seu ouvido. – "De qualquer maneira, deixando isso de lado, já que são a nova banda teste então o que ainda estão fazendo aqui?"

"Como?" – Ruki arqueou uma sobrancelha, pousando sua atenção sobre Reita.

"Aoi é o controlador desse estúdio, que é o maior de toda a gravadora. Se passarem no 'teste', este será o estúdio de gravação e compilação dos trabalhos da banda de vocês." – explicou rapidamente, puxando uma cadeira de um dos cantos e se sentando ao lado de Aoi.

"Então... Podemos entrar no espaço para gravação?" – perguntou Kai, esboçando um imenso sorriso em seu alegre rosto e ficando ansioso.

"Demorou." – Aoi respondeu com certa frieza, colocando os fones em seus ouvidos e se aproximando dos controles do estúdio, ligando os amplificadores da guitarra e do baixo, o microfone, ajeitando a iluminação e mais alguns detalhes de som.

Enquanto, ansiosos e sorridentes, os três amigos entravam no estúdio e se posicionavam, cada um pegando seu respectivo instrumento e com os fones de ouvido devidamente colocados, Reita suspirou e também colocou um dos vários fones que havia sobre o balcão a sua frente, com os olhos fixos na banda do outro lado da parede de vidro, completamente sério. Aoi o olhou de esguelha, pensando que para Reita estar ali pronto para ver o ensaio teste, a banda deveria ser realmente boa e chamativa. Deu de ombros, aproximando um pequeno microfone aos lábios.

"Então, vamos começar. One, two, three!" – desligou o microfone no qual falava e ajeitou os últimos detalhes.

Ruki assentiu para os amigos e, em questão de poucos segundos, o som dos instrumentos invadiu todo o estúdio, chegando aos ouvidos de Aoi e Reita através dos fones que usavam. Este último sorriu orgulhoso, prestando atenção não só em cada nota da música em si, mas também nas coreografias e animação que a banda inteira mostrava enquanto tocava. Aoi arregalou um pouco os olhos, tentando não perder a concentração em seu trabalho, o que foi praticamente impossível, já que, em menos de um minuto, estava completamente embalado pela música que escutava.

**oOoOoOo**

Reita adentrou no escritório, sendo seguido por Aoi que mantinha uma expressão um tanto impressionada no rosto.

"Onde você os encontrou?"

"Harajuku, ontem. Gostou?" – apoiou as costas na própria mesa junto com as mãos, ao redor de seu próprio corpo, fitando Aoi sem qualquer expressão em sua face; frio, como sempre.

"Eles são... Incríveis, Reita! Muito melhores que qualquer um dos nossos atuais lançamentos! E para _você_ tê-los trazido até mim, aposto que eles têm aquilo que 'faltava', certo?" – sorriu para o amigo, colocando as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça.

"Sim." – respondeu simplesmente, suspirando. Pegou o telefone em sua mesa e apertou o botão que ligava para sua secretária, sendo prontamente atendido segundos depois. – "Peça para alguém chamar a banda teste no restaurante do térreo e os avise para virem até meu escritório, agora." – e desligou sem nem ao menos esperar resposta, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos, cansado.

Aoi suspirou diante da frieza do amigo, se aproximando da mesa e puxando uma cadeira, sentando-se nela e usando ambos os braços como apoio para sua cabeça. Ergueu as pernas, apoiando os pés na mesa e fitou o teto entediado. E em silêncio uns dez minutos se passaram, até que a atenção dos dois rapazes fosse desviada para uma batida na porta, vendo esta ser aberta logo em seguida revelando Ruki, Uruha e Kai. Reita fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça para que entrassem e se aproximassem, sendo obedecido. Os três os olharam, recebendo completa atenção de Aoi e Reita, que se mantinham sérios, assustando-os um pouco.

"_Será que...?_" – pensava Ruki, já tendo alguns pensamentos negativos e mordendo o lábio inferior em nervosismo, se acalmando um pouco ao ver o mais velho esboçar um sorriso largo em seus lábios e fazer um sinal de vitória com uma das mãos.

"Como eu esperava, vocês passaram no _primeiro_ teste sem maiores problemas." – Reita se pronunciou, vendo-os arregalarem os olhos em surpresa. Pegou uns papéis em uma das gavetas da mesa em que estava apoiado, estendendo-os para Ruki que logo reconheceu as folhas como sendo uma cláusula. – "Querem assinar contrato com a PSCompany?"

Sem nem mesmo responder, Ruki pegou as folhas e as leu, ainda não acreditando que estava a um passo de realizar seu grande sonho! Sentiu uma das mãos de Kai pousar em seu ombro, olhando para os amigos que se posicionaram ao seu lado, ambos com sorrisos enormes em suas faces, lendo a cláusula em suas mãos atentamente. Seus orbes escuros pousaram sobre a figura do empresário que agora lhe estendia uma caneta, sem mudar sua expressão séria; mas ignorou esse fato e a pegou de suas mãos, aproximando-se da mesa e colocando o documento nesta, com a caneta em mãos. Mordeu novamente o lábio, sem desviar os olhos dos papéis.

"O contrato será válido por até um ano. Iremos investir exatamente 50 mil dólares em vocês, pois ainda estão em 'teste'. Pra começar irão usar os instrumentos da gravadora, iremos gravar algumas músicas e divulga-las na nossa rádio. Se vocês alcançarem um público considerável num prazo de um mês, podemos renovar o contrato e investir mais em vocês, produzindo CD's, singles e outras formas de divulgação." – Reita olhou de esguelha para Ruki ao seu lado, percebendo que não só ele estava tenso e ansioso com a situação, como também os outros dois. Suspirou e, por fim, disse baixo e seco. – "Sim ou não?"

Ruki respirou fundo, se acalmando, e se inclinou em direção aos papéis, assinando-os e deixando a caneta sobre a mesa. Se virou para Reita e assentiu afirmativo, a animação e emoção transbordando de seus olhos negros. Reita deu um sorriso fraco, quase imperceptível e desencostou da mesa, estendendo uma das mãos em direção ao menor. Ruki aceitou o cumprimento e apertou a mão do loiro, sorrindo.

"Então sejam bem-vindos à PSCompany!" – exclamou, levando um pequeno susto com um grito animado dos outros dois.

"YEAH! CONSEGUIMOS!" – gritou Uruha e Kai ao mesmo tempo, deixando claro sua felicidade. O baterista passou um braço ao redor do pescoço do amigo, ambos rindo e exclamando a plenos pulmões várias frases animadas.

Aoi se levantou, rindo da animação dos dois e se aproximou, ficando do outro lado do guitarrista e dando alguns leves tapinhas em suas costas, fazendo-os parar de gritar por um momento e fita-lo. Piscou, novamente fazendo um sinal de vitória com os dedos, infantil.

"Parabéns Kai-kun e... Uru-chan!" – riu, sendo fuzilado pelos olhos do mais alto. – "Vai ser ótimo trabalhar com vocês, realmente são uma ótima banda!" – aumentou seu sorriso.

"Obrigado. E vamos trabalhar melhor ainda se você PARAR de me tratar como uma mulher!" – Uruha deu um sorriso meio falso, de lado, sentindo Kai abandonar seu pescoço e o escutando rir levemente do seu lado. Aoi levou uma das mãos até o queixo e a outra até a cintura, voltando a olhar o loiro de cima á baixo e sorrindo provocante.

"Por que? A culpa não é minha se você é tão_sexy_ quanto uma mulher!" – exclamou e soltou uma gargalhada gostosa e divertida, sendo acompanhado por Kai, diante da irritação de Uruha ao receber mais um tapa em sua cabeça.

Ruki, que observava atentamente toda a situação acompanhado de Reita, não conseguiu segurar o riso e também caiu na gargalhada, rindo principalmente do rosto corado e nervoso do guitarrista. Reita soltou um riso baixo e discreto, praticamente inaudível, seus olhos caindo sobre a figura de estatura baixa ao seu lado, que ria com gosto e alheio á qualquer outra coisa ao seu redor. E enquanto fitava-o sentiu algo que nunca sentira antes, não tão claramente pelo menos; a sensação do mundo ao seu redor desaparecer, com sua atenção voltada completamente para o sorriso aberto e grandioso que pairava nos lábios do vocalista. E antes que notasse, seus lábios esboçaram um pequeno, mas sincero, sorriso.

Voltou á si segundos depois, olhando para os outros que ainda discutiam e se apoiou novamente na mesa, vendo Ruki se juntar á eles e ajudar na zoação contra Uruha, que se segurava para não matar todos ali. Suspirou, sem desfazer o sorriso, olhando para os papéis na mesa... Havia feito, sem dúvida alguma, um _ótimo_ negócio. E tinha plena consciência disso.

A alegria deles era, com certeza, contagiante! Era completamente perceptível a amizade e afeição que havia entre eles naquele momento, em meio a uma discussão tão boba e amigável... E em segundos seu sorriso desaparecera tão repentinamente quanto fora esboçado, sem desviar o olhar dos quatro que ainda brincavam entre si.

E por um momento sentiu certa _inveja_ de sua felicidade...

Será que algum dia conseguiria rir tão espontaneamente?

**Continua**  
_Hitotsu no ooki na yume ni mukai hashiri hajimeta  
Comecei a correr atrás de um grande sonho  
Taisetsu na nakama ga iru kara ganbaretanda  
Por ter amigos especiais, consegui me esforçar  
(Best Friends)_


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

-

Sem dúvida nunca estivera tão bem disposto em sua vida, sorrindo até mais que o normal. Talvez porque já fazia uma semana desde o lançamento da nova banda pela rádio da gravadora, a credibilidade da empresa estava retornando ao que era antes e havia acabado de sair de mais uma reunião bem sucedida, apesar da ausência de seu pai que estava viajando pelo exterior a negócios. Adentrou em seu escritório, tendo o olhar surpreso de sua secretária ao cumprimenta-la – talvez pela primeira vez em sua vida –, fechando a porta calmamente e indo até sua cadeira. Se sentou e suspirou, passando a avaliar pilhas de documentos que estavam em sua mesa. E após soltar um grunhido em reclamação, se debruçou levemente sobre a mesa, lendo documento por documento; afinal, infelizmente era seu trabalho.

Algumas cansativas e longas horas mais tarde, naquela manhã, finalmente terminara a primeira pilha de papéis entre as três que estavam em sua mesa. Encostou as costas no encosto de sua cadeira, jogando a cabeça levemente para trás e levando uma das mãos até o nó de sua gravata sempre branca, afrouxando-o um pouco e fechando os olhos, numa pequena tentativa de descanso. Mas seu falso descanso fora interrompido pela porta que se abrira escandalosamente, abrindo os olhos e os pousando sobre a figura masculina de cabelos escuros apoiada na maçaneta da porta, com a outra mão na cintura e um sorriso divertido – como _sempre_ – em seus lábios.

"Oras, dormindo durante o trabalho, Reita?" – se afastou da porta e a fechou, caminhando para perto da mesa agora com ambas as mãos na cintura, o sorriso ainda brincando em seus lábios.

"Não enche." – suspirou, se acomodando na cadeira. – "O que quer agora, Aoi?"

Shiroyama piscou algumas vezes, em seguida apontando para o relógio grande de madeira numa das paredes do extenso escritório. Reita olhou para o objeto marcador do tempo, sem entender, voltando seus olhos para Aoi e dando de ombros.

"Uma hora. Não vai almoçar comigo hoje?" – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Foi aí que a ficha caiu para o loiro. Estivera tão entretido em seu trabalho, que esquecera até mesmo do horário de almoço e agora entendia o porquê da empresa estar sob tanto silêncio, sem dúvida todos os funcionários estavam no restaurante do térreo, apreciando seu pequeno descanso diário. Se levantou de sua cadeira e ajeitou o nó de sua gravata novamente, saindo de trás da mesa e caminhando em passos leves até Aoi, calmamente, ajeitando também a camisa que usava e esquecendo-se de seu paletó.

"Claro, claro, tinha esquecido. Vamos." – passou pelo moreno que sorriu, abrindo a porta e passando por ela, sendo seguido pelo amigo que não deixara de sorrir nem por um segundo, fechando a porta atrás de si e logo se posicionando ao lado do empresário, diante do elevador e esperando que este chegasse ao andar.

"Parece cansado... Trabalhando muito?"

Reita suspirou.

"Para variar, sim." – e respondeu simplesmente.

Aoi apenas aumentou seu sorriso e voltou-se para a porta do elevador que se abria, adentrando no mesmo junto com o outro e apertando o botão do térreo. Todo o trajeto fora feito em completo silêncio, até que finalmente chegaram no térreo e saíram do elevador, caminhando lado a lado até o restaurante. O local inteiro estava praticamente vazio, tirando alguns funcionários que caminhavam para lá e para cá vez ou outra, voltando ao seu trabalho. E de repente, a voz do moreno tomou o aposento quando já estavam quase na entrada do restaurante.

"Ah, e acabei nem te contando! Sabia que Ruki vem da mais tradicional família do Japão?" – empurrou a porta á sua frente junto com Reita, adentrando no restaurante lotado ao lado dele. Reita o olhou, tanto curioso quanto entediado e desinteressado.

"_Aquela_ Matsumoto?"

"Aham." – se aproximaram da mesa que sempre ocupavam naquele horário e se sentaram, sendo logo atendidos por um dos garçons e fazendo seus pedidos. Aoi apoiou ambos os braços na mesa, debruçando-se levemente sobre ela, frente á Reita que mantinha os braços cruzados e as costas apoiadas na cadeira de madeira. – "Depois que eles passaram no primeiro teste, eu decidi pesquisar um pouco sobre Ruki pois desconfiei da origem de seu sobrenome, mas fiquei tão ocupado com o trabalho esses dias que acabei não comentando com você."

"Hmmm..." – Reita murmurou com a garganta em resposta. – "Então ele vem da família que todos temem, por serem quase 'fanáticos' pelas antigas tradições japonesas? Isso é no mínimo... estranho. Digo, não faz sentido ele estar aqui, então." – comentou, começando a se interessar.

"Também acho!" – Aoi assentiu afirmativamente com a cabeça. – "Porque, pense bem! Se ele provém de uma família tão tradicional, é extremamente pouco provável que o deixassem seguir essa carreira que é tão 'afastada' de tradições e coisas relacionadas á isso, ainda mais com o visual sempre meio punk dele. Sendo assim, como é possível ele estar aqui?! Isso iria contra todas as tradições de sua família, não acha?" – indagou não só para Reita mas também para si mesmo, desviando-se do assunto com a chegada do garçom, direcionando sua atenção para o prato de comida em sua frente e iniciando seu almoço.

Reita olhou para seu prato na mesa, voltando a olhar Aoi que comia e, ao notar que este não o olhava, vasculhou todo o imenso local com seus orbes negros, á procura de uma silhueta já muito bem conhecida por seus olhos. Achou-o numa mesa perto das janelas, acompanhado de Uruha e Kai e todos pareciam conversar sobre algo muito divertido enquanto comiam. Analisou as vestes do vocalista, sempre pretas e cheias de detalhes extravagantes, repensando sobre as palavras anteriores de Shiroyama.

E mesmo que parecesse que estava se intrometendo, uma pergunta surgiu em sua mente, sem tirar os olhos da figura do moreno de mechas vermelhas: será que havia algo por trás disso?

******oOoOoOo**

Soltou uma exclamação de alívio, após fechar a última pasta do último documento da última pilha de pastas que tinha que olhar. Empilhou os últimos documentos que estavam em sua mesa e se levantou, espreguiçando-se um pouco e passando uma das mãos por seu rosto, completamente exausto e com uma leve dor de cabeça. Olhou para o relógio na parede, vendo que já estava tarde e que praticamente todos já deveriam ter ido embora, faltando menos de meia hora para a gravadora ser fechada naquela noite para ser reaberta apenas no dia seguinte. Pegou seu paletó sobre o encosto de sua cadeira e o vestiu, ajeitando-se para ir embora, pegando suas coisas e os documentos recém empilhados de sua mesa.

Em menos de trinta segundos já havia saído de seu escritório, encontrando a secretária arrumando a própria mesa e também se preparando para ir embora. Se aproximou, deixando os documentos sobre a mesa da jovem e tendo o olhar dela sobre si, enquanto guardava sua carteira no bolso da calça e pegava as chaves de seu Porshe.

"Organize isso antes de ir embora, sim?" – falava de um jeito tão calmo – o que era realmente incomum vindo dele –, que a secretária apenas sorriu e assentiu de modo afirmativo, pegando os documentos.

"Sim, senhor Suzuki!"

"Bem, boa noite." – suspirou e foi até o elevador, o qual não tardou em chegar e o adentrou rapidamente, uma expressão de cansaço dominando sua face, podendo escutar novamente a voz da secretária antes da porta se fechar.

"Boa noite!"

Respirou fundo e encostou no espelho grande que havia no elevador, inclinando levemente a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos. Tudo o que precisava naquele momento era de uma boa e proveitosa noite de sono, pois previa que no dia seguinte teria ainda mais trabalho para fazer. Abriu os olhos ao escutar a porta do elevador se abrir, desencostando do espelho e saindo do elevador, caminhando pelos vários corredores do térreo a caminho da saída, lembrando-se de que naquela manhã havia estacionado seu carro no estacionamento externo do prédio.

Ao passar por uma das galerias do corredor em que estava, onde eram guardados exemplares de várias revistas com capas da gravadora e coisas de projetos antigos já terminados, percebeu a luz acesa e uma conhecida imagem do lado de dentro. Parou diante da porta de vidro e logo reconheceu a pessoa como sendo Ruki, suspirando cansado e adentrando na galeria, fazendo barulho o suficiente para o mais baixo perceber sua presença e se virar para fita-lo, não dando tanta importância e voltando a admirar tudo naquele lugar.

Reita colocou ambas as mãos nos bolsos, se aproximando um pouco mais e fitando as costas de Ruki.

"O que faz aqui? Não deveria já ter ido embora?"

Ruki suspirou, começando a andar lentamente pela sala, consciente de que tinha o olhar gélido de Suzuki sobre si.

"Sim, mas sempre quis visitar essa galeria. E como não tenho nada para fazer e nem pressa de ir embora, aqui estou... Os outros já foram faz alguns minutos."

Foi então que o mais velho lembrara da conversa que tivera mais cedo com Aoi, vendo Ruki parar diante de alguns quadros de antigas bandas lançadas pela gravadora. Respirou fundo e, tentando parecer entediado e não muito interessado, tocou no assunto.

"Não tem nada para fazer? E sua família?"

O menor sorriu tristemente ainda de costas para Reita, abaixando um pouco o rosto e soltando um suspiro pesado. Alguns minutos de silêncio dominaram o aposento, até Ruki levantar um pouco o rosto e se virar levemente, fitando o loiro com um sorriso fraco e amarelo nos lábios.

"Eu não vivo com eles. Minha família está em Kanagawa agora."

"Você provém da tradicional família Matsumoto, ou me engano?" – perguntou sem maiores rodeios, afinal _odiava_ enrolar e seu ponto forte era ser o máximo direto que conseguia ser.

"Não, está certo. Infelizmente está certo..." – desfez seu sorriso, voltando a abaixar o rosto e pousando seus olhos, agora entristecidos, sobre o chão sob seus pés, relaxando os ombros e soltando um suspiro longo.

Um clima tenso, junto ao silêncio que novamente se instalara, pairou sobre Reita e Ruki. O loira analisava, mesmo sem saber o porquê, cada traço da feição cabisbaixa e entristecida de Ruki. E pela primeira em sua vida, desejou bem lá no fundo ser uma pessoa melhor, com quem ele pudesse desabafar as mágoas que parecia guardar e assim poder consola-lo... Balançou levemente a cabeça para os lados, negativamente, após arregalar levemente os olhos. De onde aqueles pensamentos haviam surgido?!?! Não sabia e nem queria saber, só poderia estar ficando louco mesmo!

"Às vezes eu gostaria que tudo fosse diferente. Que minha família não fosse como é, que não me menosprezassem apenas por eu estar seguindo o sonho que sempre tive, e que não me controlassem com uma proposta imbecil apenas para eu poder realizar minhas metas! Odeio o fato de eles simplesmente _não acreditarem_ que posso fazer algo certo na vida..." – exclamou Ruki de repente, cortando o silêncio e passou uma das mãos pelo rosto, sorrindo sem graça e fraco para Reita logo em seguida. – "Me desculpe, eu não deveria estar dizendo isso para o meu chefe, não é?"

"_Uma proposta...?_" – pensou Reita, olhando-o pensativo e voltou á si quando as últimas palavras do mais novo chegaram em seu cérebro, sendo cogitadas e entendidas rapidamente. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, olhando em seu relógio de pulso. – "Não se preocupe com isso... Bem, já está tarde, em cinco minutos vão fechar o prédio. Acho melhor irmos, não?"

Ruki arregalou os olhos, dando um pequeno tapa na própria testa e franzindo-a em seguida, fechando os olhos com força por alguns momentos. Reita o fitava desentendido, com as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça social.

"Droga! Já é tão tarde?! Que merda, perdi meu ônibus!" – exclamou nervoso consigo mesmo.

Reita suspirou, indo até a porta da galeria e a abrindo, voltando seus olhos para o moreno.

"Quer uma carona?"

Ruki o olhou e após cogitar aquelas palavras deu um sorriso sem graça, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos.

"Se... não for incômodo, por favor."

O empresário esboçou um sorriso completamente imperceptível, fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para que Ruki o seguisse e saiu da sala, sendo seguido pelo vocalista que apagara a luz da mesma e fechara a porta ao sair. Caminharam em silêncio até a saída do edifício, sendo cumprimentados pelos últimos funcionários que nele estavam e que se preparavam para fechar tudo por aquela noite. Atravessaram a porta de entrada, Reita um pouco mais a frente com Ruki logo atrás de si. Ao chegarem em seu carro retirou as chaves do bolso de seu paletó, desativando o alarme do veículo pelo pequeno controle manual e abrindo a porta do motorista, preparando-se para entrar.

"Nossa, belo carro!" – comentou Ruki realmente fascinado pela beleza do automóvel, abrindo a porta do passageiro e entrando no carro junto de Reita, ambos colocando o cinto de segurança logo em seguida. Reita soltou um leve riso, ligando o carro.

"Obrigado." – trocou a marcha e deu ré, saindo do pequeno estacionamento ao ar livre e posicionando o carro na pista já deserta da avenida, iluminada apenas pelas luzes em néon dos vários postes distribuídos pelas calçadas. – "Onde você mora?"

"Ah... Fica a umas quinze quadras daqui, um pouco longe, num prédio de três andares na rua 09." – respondeu, observando atentamente toda a parte interna do carro. Sem dúvidas era apaixonado e fascinado por veículos; e Reita, _sem dúvidas_, já havia notado esse fato.

"Sei onde fica, um pouco longe mesmo." – comentou despreocupado, aumentando um pouco a velocidade e se dirigindo para a rua indicada, tendo em mente que mais tarde teria que fazer um grande retorno para que pudesse ir para seu próprio apartamento.

Todo o caminho fora feito em silêncio, a não ser pelo rádio que vez ou outra mudava de estação sempre que Ruki apertava um dos botões, tentando descobrir como aquilo funcionava. Aos olhos de Reita ele mais parecia uma criança curiosa, ao invés de um dos maiores vocalistas que já vira em sua vida e com quem tivera a chance de trabalhar. Riu levemente com o pensamento, baixo o suficiente para Ruki não escutar, o qual estava entretido demais brigando contra o rádio portátil do carro. Em questão de uns dez minutos, Reita virou a esquina da rua em que estava, adentrando na rua 09 e logo avistando um prédio familiar á descrição do mais novo.

"É ali?"

Ruki o olhou desviando sua atenção do rádio, olhando para o prédio ao qual Reita se referia e desligou o aparelho, se ajeitando na poltrona. Assentiu, suspirando.

"Sim, esse mesmo."

"Hmmm." – murmurou com a garganta e parou o carro próximo a calçada, desligando-o. Viu Ruki retirar seu cinto de segurança, pensando em se despedir logo e ir para casa descansar, mas o fitou confuso ao ver que o moreno ainda não se prepara para sair do carro e fitava meio avoado o prédio ao lado. Decidiu quebrar aquele novo começo de silêncio, torcendo internamente para não parecer intrometido. – "Mora sozinho então?"

"Não, moro com Kai e Uruha." – Ruki respondeu, soltando um suspiro triste em seguida. – "Mas eu realmente às vezes queria que fosse diferente, sabe? Deve ser bom ter a família por perto, ne..." – riu levemente, se virando para Reita e sorrindo novamente sem graça. – "E me desculpe, de novooo, aqui estou eu já desabafando! Tenho que perder essa mania de falar coisas idiotas o tempo todo!"

Mas Reita não respondeu, apenas ficou olhando-o sorrir daquela forma tão graciosa e inocente, nem parecendo ser o garoto com quem tivera várias discussões nas vezes em que estiveram juntos naquela semana. Balançou novamente a cabeça de leve com o pensamento estranho que surgira em sua mente, que Ruki realmente ficava _fofo_ sorrindo daquela maneira. Olhou para o volante sob seus dedos grossos, tentando se manter sério como de costume.

"As suas músicas estão fazendo sucesso mesmo, nossa rádio tem ganhado bastante audiência nos dias que apresentamos alguns especiais com suas músicas. Parabéns, se continuar assim acho que logo, logo nosso contrato com vocês será renovado para melhor." – comentou do nada, sem olha-lo. Ruki apenas se limitou a alargar mais seu sorriso, corando um pouco com a frase que considerara um elogio ao seu esforço.

"Obrigado! E espero que isso aconteça mesmo!" – exclamou, abrindo a porta. – "Mas acho melhor eu ir agora, ne? Boa noite!" – realmente depois do que ouvira estava mais do que feliz, tinha plena certeza de que dormiria muito bem naquela noite depois daquilo.

Reita apenas assentiu e abaixou um pouco a cabeça, lembrando-se das palavras que Ruki soltara do nada em seu segundo pseudo-desabafo daquela noite. Ruki desceu do veículo e, antes de fechar a porta, a voz grossa e um pouco rouca de Reita adentrou em seus ouvidos, enquanto este preocupava-se em ligar o carro novamente, sem fita-lo.

"E saiba que... eu entendo o que você sente..." – estendeu o braço para o lado e puxou a porta para que esta se fechasse logo, segurando com firmeza o volante do carro e saindo rapidamente dali, pensando no caminho mais rápido que poderia fazer para chegar em seu apartamento.

E parado na calçada, completamente estático e de olhos arregalados, Ruki fitava o carro até este virar a esquina e sumir de seu campo de visão. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Permitiu-se sorrir levemente após alguns segundos, retirando as chaves do bolso de seu casaco e se aproximando da entrada do prédio em que morava, vários pensamentos envolvendo a frase que ouvira rodeando sua mente cansada.

Talvez Reita fosse alguém melhor do que pensava...

**Continua  
**_Baka na koto da to wa juppun wakattemasu  
Vergonhosamente, sei que é uma idiotice  
Watashi datte mou kodomo ja arimasen  
Mas eu já não sou mais uma criança  
Jibun de kankaeraremasu  
Posso pensar sozinho  
(Tokyo Shinjuu)_****


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

-**  
**

Levantou-se um pouco atrasado naquela manhã, vestindo com pressa suas roupas pretas e 'estranhas', colocando um óculos escuro, dando uma pequena ajeitada no cabelo escuro e saiu de seu apartamento, descendo correndo pelas escadas simplesmente porque não tinha tempo para esperar o elevador. Em questão de segundos já estava do lado de fora do prédio em que vivia, se posicionando rapidamente no ponto de ônibus que havia na esquina da calçada em frente ao edifício. E para seu completo azar, como se já não bastasse seu pequeno atraso, o ônibus ainda demorara mais meia hora para chegar e, para _piorar_ – como se fosse possível –, este ainda estava lotado de gente mal humorada.

Suspirou pesadamente após pagar o cobrador, passando pela roleta do ônibus e, depois que finalmente conseguira passar pelas pessoas presentes em pé no corredor do veículo, parou também em pé ao lado da porta de saída do ônibus, segurando firmemente na barra de ferro frio. O automóvel começou a se mover depois de alguns segundos parado naquele ponto, causando alguns solavancos nos passageiros, mas nada preocupante. Ruki bocejou, ainda se encontrava com sono – e como! –, abaixando um pouco a cabeça com uma expressão facial cansada. Lembrou-se então do motivo de não ter conseguido pegar rápido no sono naquela madrugada: Reita. Não, não havia ficado pensando exatamente _em_ Reita – ou será que também? –, mas sim naquilo que este lhe dissera na noite anterior antes de ir embora.

_E saiba que... eu entendo o que você sente..._

Tais palavras proferidas pelo Suzuki ecoaram novamente em sua mente, junto com o pensamento de que _realmente_ Reita parecia ser alguém melhor do que imaginava; melhor do que demonstrava. E ao esboçar um pequeno sorriso nos lábios com a idéia de que mesmo não demonstrando, simpatizava de certa forma com o loiro, arregalou os olhos após sentir o rosto levemente aquecido e avermelhado quando admitiu para si mesmo que, mesmo com as pequenas confusões que tiveram inicialmente, sempre o admirara como uma fangirl que se encanta sempre ao ver seu ídolo predileto. Balançou a cabeça e franziu a testa, ao ser empurrado por um dos passageiros que acabara de entrar, soltando um palavrão num volume baixo o suficiente para que ninguém o escutasse.

Olhou em seu relógio de pulso vendo que estava _perigosamente_ atrasado, imaginando um bom motivo para ainda não ter chegado no ponto em que deveria descer. E ao olhar pela janela seus olhos se arregalaram, quase gritando em indignação ao notar que, naquele momento, o ônibus estava saindo de onde deveria descer.

Aquele realmente não era seu dia de sorte...

**oOoOoOo**

Com os braços cruzados, os olhos fechados e a testa franzida com força, Reita batia o pé impacientemente no chão do estúdio, próximo á porta deste. Aoi o observava um tanto temeroso, realmente assustado com o mau humor do amigo, mesmo que soubesse o motivo para tanto. Naquele mesmo instante a porta do estúdio se abriu bruscamente, revelando um Ruki ofegante aparentando ter corrido muito, e também um pouco mal humorado. Reita abriu os olhos, os orbes brilhando em frieza, virando-se para o recém chegado e mantendo a testa franzida.

"Isso são horas?" – Ruki o fitou e engoliu seco ao notar a estupidez na voz do outro, abrindo a boca para se explicar mas sendo prontamente interrompido. – "Uma hora, Ruki. Você está atrasado UMA HORA! Eu realmente não acredito nisso!" – descruzou os braços, ainda olhando-o duramente.

"Mas... A culpa não é minha se o ônibus..." – mordeu o lábio inferior, ficando nervoso ao ser mais uma vez interrompido pelo loiro.

"Não me interessa! Isso é completamente inaceitável! É o maior atraso de um funcionário em anos, sabe o que é isso? Um real exagero, Ruki! Estou decepcionado de verdade, e se não fosse pelo seu talento esteja certo de que já estaria no olho da rua!" – exclamou alto, quase gritando, assustando tanto o 'acusado' quanto Shiroyama, que se encontrava num canto da sala.

"Reita, fique calmo, você que está exagerando." – Aoi disse, se aproximando e colocando uma mão no ombro do amigo, vendo-o suspirar nervoso e respirar fundo, contando mentalmente até dez para tentar se acalmar.

"Dane-se, só _ordeno_ que isso não se repita!" – e sem nem ao menos esperar resposta por parte de Ruki, Reita caminhou em passos lentos até a porta aberta e passou por ela, fechando-a com força e provocando um verdadeiro estrondo.

Aoi suspirou e passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos, indo até sua cadeira e se sentando, começando a preparar os últimos detalhes para o ensaio daquela manhã. E Ruki se manteve estático no mesmo lugar, jogando suas coisas num canto qualquer e olhando por um momento para Uruha e Kai, que já se encontravam no outro compartimento do estúdio e prontos para ensaiarem. Trincou os dentes e franziu a testa pela milésima vez no mesmo dia, não conseguindo se segurar e exclamando extremamente irritado.

"Qual o problema dele?! Não existe só ele no mundo, sabe? Se ele soubesse meus motivos, me entenderia!!! Só porque ele se acha o 'senhor perfeição e pontualidade', não significa que eu tenho que ser como ele, porra!" – definitivamente todas as idéias positivas que havia tido sobre Suzuki anteriormente, estavam ao ponto de serem jogadas foras e substituídas por idéias _muito_ ruins.

O moreno, sem fita-lo e ainda ajeitando as coisas, pegou seu fone e colocou-o ao redor do pescoço, suspirando de novo.

"Odeio quando ele e o pai discutem, ele fica insuportavelmente irritante." – comentou baixo para si mesmo, colocando os fones nos ouvidos e apontando para o outro lado do vidro a sua frente, indicando para que Ruki se preparasse logo para o ensaio, ainda sem olha-lo.

Por alguns segundos Ruki se manteve olhando interrogativamente para Aoi, mas logo balançou a cabeça para os lados, voltando ao mundo real e correndo para o outro lado do estúdio. Cumprimentou os amigos, acalmando-se e sorrindo falsamente, tentando espantar a irritação e cansaço que estavam tentando domina-lo, pegando o microfone e respirando fundo. Em menos de cinco segundos, o ensaio tivera início.

**oOoOoOo**

E para variar o ensaio havia sido esplêndido e muito bem sucedido. Uruha e Kai se retiraram do estúdio ainda conversando alto, rindo de algumas piadas bobas feitas pelo baterista, enquanto Aoi se preparava para ir para o restaurante do térreo e aproveitar seu horário de almoço. Devido ao mau humor de Reita, que com certeza ainda não havia cessado, nem ao menos tinha coragem para ir em seu escritório e chama-lo para almoçar consigo, como sempre fazia. Suspirou cansado, relaxando os ombros e se levantando de sua cadeira, indo em direção á porta do estúdio. Mas seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver uma conhecida figura no batente da porta, como se estivesse o esperando.

"Ruki? Não vai almoçar?"

O menor o fitou, esboçando um sorriso hesitante.

"Hmmm... Posso almoçar com você hoje? Se não for incômodo, claro."

Aoi arqueou uma sobrancelha, um tanto desconfiado daquilo, mas apenas sorriu em resposta e assentiu, recebendo outro sorriso em resposta. Ambos saíram do estúdio lado a lado, indo até o elevador e adentrando neste. O moreno apertou o botão do térreo e encostou numa das 'paredes' do elevador, de frente para a porta que acabara de se fechar, com Ruki logo com seu lado. E então uma certa pergunta lhe veio em mente, e como sempre fora _cara-de-pau_, abriu a boca no mesmo instante e falou curioso, fitando Matsumoto.

"Mas você não almoça sempre com o Uru-chan e o Kai?"

Ruki apenas sorriu.

"Hoje eles disseram que vão passear e conhecer melhor a gravadora, antes do horário de almoço acabar. E eu não estou com vontade, mas também não estou afim de ficar sozinho por aqui, você sabe..." – respondeu sem deixar de sorrir, escondendo seus verdadeiros motivos.

"Ah sim, entendo." – apenas comentou Aoi, dando de ombros, mas ainda um pouco desconfiado.

A porta do elevador se abriu ao chegar no térreo. Aoi e Ruki saíram do 'transporte', indo diretamente ao restaurante em passos rápidos. Adentraram no recinto e logo se dirigiram para a mesa em que Aoi sempre almoçava – na maioria das vezes acompanhado de Reita, obviamente –, sentando-se um de frente para o outro e sendo atendidos pelo garçom em poucos segundos, fazendo seus pedidos. Almoçaram em completo silêncio e em uns quinze minutos já estavam satisfeitos. Aoi soltou um suspiro de satisfação e esticou os braços para cima por um pequeno tempo, inclinando levemente a cabeça para trás, sentindo seu corpo relaxar após o delicioso almoço que tivera. Manteve os olhos fechados e um sorriso simples brincando em seus carnudos lábios, até que a voz do vocalista adentrasse em seus ouvidos instantes depois.

"O que você quis dizer com aquilo?"

Aoi reabriu os olhos e fitou Ruki, completamente confuso. O mais novo o olhava com curiosidade, tendo ambos os braços apoiados sobre a mesa.

"Aquilo o que?"

"Odeio quando ele e o pai discutem, ele fica insuportavelmente irritante." – repetiu as palavras do moreno tentando imitar sua voz, que apenas suspirou e abaixou a cabeça por alguns segundos, retornando a levanta-la e passando a encarar os orbes negros de Ruki.

"Só te digo uma coisa, Ruki... Se o Reita estiver de mau humor, como estava hoje, então é porque ele provavelmente teve uma bela discussão com o pai dele, o senhor Suzuki." – apoiou os braços também na mesa, observando Ruki arquear uma sobrancelha, parecendo ainda mais curioso.

"Então eles devem brigar muito, já que Reita está _sempre_ de mau humor." – comentou e emburrou a cara, lembrando-se dos desaforos que escutara mais cedo, naquela mesma manhã.

Shiroyama sorriu fraco.

"Infelizmente você está certo, sabe..."

Ruki piscou algumas vezes, arregalando um pouco os olhos e inclinando o corpo um pouco mais para frente, numa tentativa de ficar um pouco mais próximo do moreno, a curiosidade estampada em cada traço de seu rosto de formato infantil.

"Como assim?"

"Digamos que Reita _nunca_ se deu bem com o pai dele, só. Eu sei do que estou falando, afinal conheço Reita praticamente desde que nascemos!" – entristeceu um pouco a expressão de seu rosto, ajudando no aumento do nível de curiosidade do vocalista sobre aquele assunto. – "Ele sempre fora muito esforçado, ainda mais depois que a senhora Suzuki morreu, e eu acho um verdadeiro cúmulo seu pai nunca ter lhe dado a devida atenção e créditos por seus esforços!" – franziu a testa e cruzou os braços, ficando nervoso só com o pensamento. Sempre odiara o dono daquela gravadora em que trabalhava, e esse fato nunca fora segredo para nenhum dos funcionários; porque quando nem mesmo Reita enfrentava o próprio pai, ele fazia questão de lhe responder o mais atravessado que conseguia, e pouco se importava com as conseqüências disso.

E enquanto Aoi resmungava para si mesmo alguns palavrões realmente chulos, Ruki se limitava a arregalar os olhos e sentir um calafrio na espinha com aquilo que havia escutado há pouco. Só o que havia ouvido já era uma explicação mais que decente para a personalidade e atitudes de Reita, mas por algum motivo que desconhecia estava sentindo uma estranha _necessidade_ de saber _mais_ sobre o loiro. Engoliu seco, respirando fundo.

"A... A mãe dele faleceu?" – Aoi voltou á realidade com a pergunta, abaixando o rosto e ficando com uma face extremamente triste e melancólica, assentindo afirmativamente e respondendo num fio de voz.

"Sim, quando Reita ainda era muito pequeno e tudo o mais." – sussurrou, suspirando tristemente ao recordar-se.

"Então... É por isso que ele é assim? Tão frio, chato, querendo ser o dono da verdade, querendo ser de certo modo _perfeito_? Apenas para impressionar o pai dele?" – abaixou o rosto e mordeu o lábio inferior, um pensamento brotando em sua mente. – "_Isso me é tão... familiar ne..._"

Aoi se levantou bruscamente, ainda cabisbaixo e com uma expressão assustadoramente fria, batendo as mãos na mesa com certa força. Esboçou um sorriso com um ar de psicopata, fazendo Ruki olha-lo assustado e novamente engolir seco.

"Olha, Ruki, eu só lhe peço que não tire conclusões precipitadas sobre o meu amigo, ok? Ele tem motivos mais do que suficientes para ser assim, e infelizmente até hoje nunca apareceu alguém bom o suficiente para muda-lo." – deu as costas para Ruki e em passos largos, mantendo a expressão fria e com os punhos fechados, se retirou rapidamente do restaurante, deixando um Ruki atônito e com os olhos arregalados.

Ainda sentado em seu devido lugar, Ruki abaixou a cabeça, entristecido e suspirou, decepcionado consigo mesmo. Realmente havia tirado conclusões precipitadas sobre o outro, pensando que ele era apenas mais um egocêntrico no mundo. Mas não, agora tinha plena consciência de que estava completamente enganado... E ainda estava custando a acreditar no quanto ele e Reita eram, em certos pontos, _semelhantes_...

**oOoOoOo**

Assim que retirou seu carro da garagem subterrânea e o posicionou na avenida já vazia, naquela noite, pôde avistar a alguns poucos metros de distância uma silhueta de mechas em vermelho vivo, reconhecendo-o na hora. Olhou em seu relógio de pulso, vendo que realmente já era tarde da noite e ligou o carro, andando devagar até o ponto em que o mais novo estava sentado, parando o carro diante deste e abrindo o vidro da porta do passageiro.

"Ainda aqui?" – perguntou com a voz grave, com um pouco de frieza.

Ruki levantou os olhos e se levantou do banco em que estava sentado, fitando Reita dentro do carro.

"Eu... perdi o ônibus de novo." – mentiu descaradamente, sorrindo sem jeito para o loiro e escondendo a verdade. Não, não havia perdido o ônibus, pelo menos não sem querer.

Reita suspirou, abrindo a porta do passageiro.

"Carona?" – por mais que _ainda_ estivesse irritado e de extremo mau humor, o sorriso daquele pseudo-garoto sempre o fazia esquecer dos problemas e se acalmar no mesmo instante, mesmo não sabendo exatamente o que aquele simples ato por parte de Ruki possuía, ao ponto de hipnotiza-lo tanto; mas claro que nunca admitiria para si mesmo que, de algum modo, aquele garoto mexia consigo.

"Por favor." – respondeu simplesmente e aumentou seu sorriso, adentrando no carro, fechando a porta e colocando o cinto de segurança, deixando suas coisas sobre o próprio colo.

Reita ficou olhando-o por um momento, voltando á si segundos depois e ligando o carro novamente, seguindo imediatamente o caminho da casa do vocalista, o qual havia decorado mesmo que só o houvesse percorrido uma vez. Todo o trajeto fora feito em completo silêncio, junto com alguns olhares de esguelha que ambos trocaram sorrateiramente várias vezes, mesmo que não soubessem o porquê disso, era algo inconsciente. Em questão de minutos haviam chegado ao seu destino, e Reita parou o carro novamente em frente ao edifício em que Ruki vivia. Ruki soltou o cinto que o prendia e abriu a porta, colocando os pés para fora do carro e ficou nessa posição, de costas para Reita que o fitava.

"Tentarei não me atrasar de novo. Desculpe por hoje, ne." – disse num tom baixo de voz, também meio cabisbaixo.

E antes que pudesse se controlar, num impulso repentino, Reita esboçou um sorriso triste e muito visível em seus lábios ao lembrar-se das coisas horríveis que dissera ao menor, sem nem ao menos deixa-lo se explicar. E se sentiu culpado, talvez pela primeira vez em sua vida, já que nunca parou para se importar com os sentimentos das pessoas que lhe rodeava... Suspirou e soltou uma das mãos do volante, levando-a até os cabelos curtos e bem ajeitados de Ruki, bagunçando-os um pouco ao acaricia-los como um pai brinca com um filho.

"Me desculpe, também." – disse baixo e não demonstrando a frieza de sempre, voltando a levar a mão até o volante do carro.

Ruki se manteve ali, sentado, com os olhos arregalados e o rosto levemente quente. Droga, já era a segunda vez que corara naquele dia e pelo mesmo estranho motivo: Reita! Por que diabos isso estava lhe acontecendo agora?! E ainda mais assim, do completo nada! Por que as reações de Reita em relação a si o afetavam tanto assim? Não conseguia entender o que estava se passando, e nem ao menos sabia se desejava isso... Puxou o ar e respirou fundo, se acalmando e saindo do carro, fechando a porta após murmurar um simples 'tchau', pegando as chaves nos bolsos e abrindo a porta de seu prédio, adentrando-o e sumindo da vista de Reita.

O loiro apenas abaixou um pouco a cabeça, perguntando a si mesmo de onde havia surgido aquela _mudança_ dentro de si, grande o suficiente para faze-lo sentir culpa e pedir desculpas para alguém, coisa que praticamente nunca fizera em sua vida. Ligou o carro de novo após balançar levemente a cabeça para os lados, começando a dirigir para seu próprio apartamento, pensamentos estranhos ainda rodeando sua mente.

E não havia mais meios de escapar de sua própria mente sempre que esta admitia, inconscientemente, coisas que não queria aceitar... Que se sentia cativado pelo sorriso do vocalista, que sua voz o hipnotizava e seu olhar demonstrava tanto sentimento de uma só vez, que sentia-se leve e quente sempre que seus orbes se cruzavam vez ou outra. E aquilo estava matando-o... Por que estava sentindo tudo aquilo, afinal?

Que_ demônios_ estava acontecendo consigo?

**Continua**  
_Nani wo motometeiru no?_  
_O que você está procurando?  
(Kare Uta) _


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

**- **

Aoi arregalou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, impressionado, realmente não acreditando naquilo que havia escutado.

"O q-que?"

"Você escutou, Aoi... Como descobrimos o que sentimos por alguém?" – perguntou novamente, sério e de braços cruzados, encostado na bancada do balcão de controles, na sala de controle do estúdio.

Por alguns longos minutos, Aoi piscou várias vezes, sentado confortavelmente em sua cadeira e fitando o amigo fixamente. Realmente não estava conseguindo acreditar naquilo que havia escutado, levando em conta de que Reita _nunca_ havia tocado em assuntos do tipo ou sequer gostado de comentar coisas tão pessoais. Cruzou os braços, ainda boquiaberto e fitando o amigo, seu cérebro voltando a funcionar direito segundos depois. Reita já mantinha a expressão fechada, impaciente devido a demora do amigo, suspirando pesadamente. Mas logo sua expressão se suavizou para uma curiosa e intrigada, vendo um sorriso inteiramente malicioso e aberto surgir nos grossos lábios do moreno.

"Eu não estou acreditando nisso, Reita."

"Hn?" – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Você está apaixonado por alguém, é?!" – riu alto ao notar um forte rubor surgir nas bochechas do mais novo, mesmo com a faixa sobre seu rosto. Reita franziu a testa e fechou os olhos momentaneamente, respirando fundo e passando uma das mãos pelo rosto, se acalmando.

"Não é nada disso que voc..." – fora interrompido pelo outro.

"É realmente inacreditável, é o sinal do apocalipse! Você apaixonado?" – gargalhou novamente, falando em tom de deboche e com os braços ao redor da própria barriga, que já doía de tanto que ria naquele momento só com o pensamento.

Reita trincou os dentes e fechou os olhos com força, mantendo a testa franzida e braços cruzados. Respirou fundo várias vezes, tanto para se acalmar logo antes que estourasse, quanto para sumir com o rubor que ainda dominava sua pálida face séria. Mas o riso estridente e irritante de Aoi adentrando em seus ouvidos, estava fazendo todo o seu bom senso e 'bom humor' – se é que ele já o teve um dia! – desaparecer completamente de sua mente, fazendo-o perder a paciência de vez e chocar um de seus punhos fechado contra o balcão de controle ao seu lado, provocando um grande barulho, fazendo Aoi parar de rir e o olhar assustado.

"Puta merda, Aoi, será que uma vez na vida você não pode parar de me irritar, droga?" – exclamou quase gritando, irritado, e deu as costas ao Shiroyama, saindo do estúdio naquele mesmo instante sem nem ao menos esperar uma resposta.

Aoi suspirou e cruzou os braços, soltando um pequeno riso ao ver a porta ser fechada com força, ainda podendo escutar os passos pesados e nervosos do amigo do lado de fora de onde estava. Levou uma das mãos até o queixo, o sorriso malicioso voltando aos seus lábios. Mordeu o lábio inferior, puxando o piercing com os dentes levemente, vários pensamentos passando por sua mente naquele momento. Se Reita estava gostando de alguém, iria descobrir quem de qualquer jeito, afinal era seu melhor amigo, certo?

Um barulho chamou sua atenção e virou a cadeira para trás, olhando para a porta do banheiro do estúdio que se abria lentamente. Uma figura alta, de feições bastante femininas e de cabelos falsamente loiros, saiu de dentro do banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si e passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos, ajeitando-os com um sorriso inocente e infantil predominando em sua face alva.

"Quem estava aqui?" – sua voz dominou o aposento, colocando uma das mãos na cintura e com a outra ainda nos fios loiros.

"Era só o Reita, pedindo conselhos. Não reconheceu a voz dele?" – cruzou os braços, ainda fitando o outro.

"Bem, não reconheci, as paredes daqui são grossas, sabe..." – comentou divertidamente, rindo baixo.

"Verdade. E você parece uma menina, demorou séculos só para recuperar o fôlego do ensaio de há pouco e para, pelo visto, arrumar os cabelos. Só você mesmo, Uru-chan." – o mais novo corou, emburrando um pouco a cara e bufando levemente. Aoi riu, adorava o jeito do guitarrista, todo delicado e de certo modo _meigo_, fazendo-o ser alguém simplesmente adorável e uma companhia muito apreciada.

"De qualquer maneira, podemos conversar agora?" – fitou o moreno, ainda um pouco emburrado em ter sido comparado á uma mulher.

Aoi voltou a esboçar seu característico sorriso malicioso nos lábios, mantendo os braços cruzados e passando seus orbes negros por todo o corpo de Uruha, de baixo para cima, fazendo-o lhe olhar sem jeito e confuso ao mesmo tempo.

"Sobre o que quiser, Uru-chan." – mordeu o lábio inferior sedutoramente, fazendo Uruha corar até o último fio de cabelo e fitar o chão, completamente sem graça com o que parecia ter sido a mais lavada cantada.

Shiroyama apenas riu, divertido. _Amava_ deixa-lo sem graça, não sabia porque, simplesmente_amava_.

**oOoOoOo**

Reita entrou em seu escritório, batendo a porta com força ao fecha-la – o que já não era novidade. Se aproximou rapidamente de sua mesa, ficando diante desta e apoiando ambas as mãos em sua borda, debruçando-se sobre o móvel levemente, a cabeça abaixada e o rosto pegando fogo. Passou uma das mãos pelo rosto, tentando acalmar não só seu humor, mas também as batidas rápidas de seu coração que insistia em aumentar sua velocidade sempre que se lembrava das palavras do amigo.

_Você está apaixonado por alguém, é?!_

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, várias vezes, tentando sumir com aquela pergunta de sua mente. Algo que estava se tornando quase impossível, na verdade. E para piorar, sempre que se lembrava dessas palavras, a imagem de Ruki sorrindo e levemente corado aparecia em sua mente logo depois, fazendo seu coração voltar a pulsar forte em seu peito e um grande e _estranho_ calor correr por suas veias, incomodando-o perigosamente. Fechou os olhos com força e abaixou mais a cabeça, soltando uma exclamação enfurecida ao tentar pela milésima vez, sumir com a imagem do vocalista de sua cabeça, falhando feio.

Suspirou pesadamente, entreabrindo os olhos e olhando para as próprias mãos apoiadas na mesa fria.

O que era aquele sentimento dentro de si? Algo tão forte, quente, que o fazia mudar de uma hora para outra, que o fazia ser uma_pessoa melhor_, talvez. Nunca havia sentido aquilo, era novo para ele, e o estava perturbando até demais! E o que mais martelava em sua mente era a seguinte questão:

Por que só sentia aquilo quando estava perto de Ruki?

**oOoOoOo**

Correu para o estúdio, abrindo a porta deste com força e velocidade, assustando todos que lá dentro já estavam. Fechou a porta ao passar por ela e inclinou-se um pouco, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos e respirando ofegante devido a pequena corrida que tivera. Estivera tão avoado com certos pensamentos que rodavam sua cabeça, que acabara perdendo a noção do tempo e quando notou isso, todo o restaurante já estava completamente vazio, e estava atrasado quase meia hora. Acalmou sua respiração e ajeitou sua posição, sorrindo sem jeito para os presentes na pequena sala.

"Está atrasado." – Aoi suspirou.

"Eu sei... Desculpe, não se repetirá, Aoi." – o outro apenas respondeu, curvando-se cordialmente diante de Shiroyama num formal pedido de desculpas, suspirando e passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos.

"Assim espero. Mas por que demorou tanto?" – arqueou uma sobrancelha, vendo Ruki engolir seco.

E antes que Ruki pudesse mentir descaradamente, Kai o interrompeu e falou com um sorriso maior que a cara estampado nos lábios.

"Ele estava todo ausente hoje. Passou o almoço inteiro olhando pela janela, com a cabeça no mundo da lua! Provavelmente estava pensando em alguém... Tá apaixonado, Ruki?" – o menor corou horrivelmente e soltou uma exclamação nervosa com a pergunta repentina, fazendo Kai e Uruha rirem estridentes enquanto Aoi erguia a outra sobrancelha, achando aquela situação familiar.

"Claro que não! Não fala besteiras..." – virou o rosto nervoso, fitando o chão e fazendo o possível para o rubor sumir logo de suas bochechas, pois quem sabe assim parariam de zoa-lo por aquele dia.

Quando Uruha e Kai pararam finalmente de dar risada do moreno, Aoi se posicionou melhor na cadeira onde estava sentado – como na maior parte do tempo, na verdade –, pegando uns papéis de cima do balcão de controles á sua frente. Analisou os papéis e as tablaturas delicadamente escritas nas folhas brancas, pigarreando baixo para que todos o olhassem, tendo em segundos a atenção dos outros sobre si. Olhou para os três rapazes em pé na sua frente, sorrindo e voltando os orbes negros para as folhas em mãos.

"No horário de almoço, eu e Uruha estávamos conversando sobre estas duas músicas que vocês compuseram, escritas por Ruki, e aproveitamos para fazermos umas pequenas mudanças em algumas notas e testar alguns efeitos de estúdio no som. O que acham?" – estendeu as folhas para Kai e Ruki, vendo o primeiro pega-las e começar a analisa-las lentamente, atentamente, junto com o vocalista. Uruha se mantinha ao lado deles, fitando-os de braços cruzados e esperando alguma reação.

O baterista sorriu abertamente, terminando de avaliar a primeira tablatura e deixando-a nas mãos de Ruki, para que este pudesse terminar de avalia-la. E enquanto olhava a segunda folha, balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, em demonstração de que havia gostado do resultado.

"Gostei das mudanças, por mim estão aprovadas. Acho que um efeito de estúdio deve dar mais impacto à música, não ficará algo tão iniciante." – devolveu a folha ao Shiroyama, ainda sorrindo, e Ruki o imitou, entregando o outro papel também.

"Eu também gostei, acho que ficará muito melhor e mais proveitoso de tocar com esses efeitos." – Ruki sorriu.

"Eu disse que eles iam gostar!" – exclamou Uruha, contente e satisfeito, aumentando seu sorriso.

Aoi assentiu, também satisfeito pelo resultado, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos repicados e extremamente escuros. Suspirou.

"Bem, então que tal recomeçarmos logo o ensaio? Vamos continuar com as outras músicas e essas duas vocês tiram em casa, treinamos elas amanhã. Tudo bem?" – todos apenas assentiram. – "Ótimo!" – riu baixo, vendo os outros três irem em direção ao outro lado do estúdio em que estavam. Virou a cadeira e ficou de frente para os painéis de controle, pegando seu fone de ouvido e quando ia coloca-lo nos ouvidos, a porta de onde estava se abriu rapidamente, assustando não só ele como também os outros que ainda se encontravam ali.

Reita entrou no aposento com uma face extremamente séria, passando por todos sem nem mesmo cumprimenta-los. Parou ao lado de Aoi, fitando-o sem mudar sua expressão completamente fria, deixando em cima do painel ao seu lado um papel com algumas anotações.

"Amanhã haverá reunião da diretoria e dos responsáveis pelos estúdios. Não se atrase." – comentou apenas, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça e dando meia volta, indo em direção á saída. No trajeto acabou passando ao lado de Ruki, trombando de leve no braço dele. Por uma pequena fração de segundo, quase que imperceptivelmente, seus olhares se cruzaram e a expressão de Reita suavizou levemente, enquanto Ruki corava de repente e abaixava a cabeça, numa tentativa de esconder a nova vermelhidão no rosto.

Por fim, Reita saiu da sala, fechando a porta com força ao sair. Ruki mordeu o lábio inferior e tratou de se acalmar, pensando no porquê de ter ficado daquela maneira quando seus orbes se cruzaram... Sentiu um frio gostoso na barriga, junto com um calor percorrendo todo seu corpo e a respiração ficar presa no fundo de sua garganta, dando-lhe uma não-preocupante falta de ar. Respirou fundo e não esperou pelos outros, indo para a outra ala do estúdio e já preparando o baixo e o microfone, pronto para ensaiar, ainda cabisbaixo.

"Nossa... O mau humor dele me assusta!" – comentou Uruha divertido diante dos atos de Reita, rindo brevemente junto com Kai e ambos logo seguiram o mesmo caminho que o vocalista, preparando seus instrumentos.

Já Aoi olhava para Ruki pelo vidro escuro e grosso que separava as duas alas do estúdio, uma expressão desconfiada dominando completamente seu rosto. Os outros podiam não ter percebido, mas ele percebeu a troca de olhares que houve entre Ruki e Reita há instantes atrás, e o que achava mais estranho era o fato de Ruki ter corado e ficado sem jeito diante da situação. Suspirou novamente, ainda desconfiado e sem tirar os olhos de Matsumoto, guardando o papel que Reita lhe entregara e colocando os fones nos ouvidos, preparando os painéis de controles.

Em minutos o ensaio recomeçara, mas a desconfiança ainda atormentava Aoi.

"_O que foi isso, afinal?_"

**oOoOoOo**

Por causa de alguns problemas nos painéis de controle, Aoi decidira dar uma pausa rápida no ensaio daquela tarde e ficara dentro do estúdio, auxiliando e ajudando no que pudesse os técnicos que se empenhavam em arrumar qualquer problema o mais rápido possível. Do lado de fora do estúdio, num extenso corredor gelado, Ruki se mantinha sentado num banco qualquer encostado numa das paredes, observando todo aquele local. De um lado, mais a frente, ficava o elevador e uma pequena ala de recepção, onde ficava a secretária do andar; de outro lado tinha apenas uma grande janela que ocupava quase toda a parede, uma fina cortina branca e transparente cobrindo-lhe inutilmente. O corredor era composto por inúmeras portas, marcadas pelo nome de quem trabalhava do outro lado de cada uma, sendo que a maioria eram estúdios de gravações e um ou dois depósitos. O vocalista suspirou, entediado, podendo escutar a voz alta e impaciente de Aoi provinda da porta ao lado de onde estava sentado. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e apoiou um dos cotovelos num dos joelhos, as pernas cruzadas e agora mantendo o queixo sobre a palma da mão. Seus olhos negros ainda vagavam pelo corredor praticamente vazio, enquanto com a outra mão retirava distraidamente alguns fios negros e vermelhos que caiam por seus olhos, incomodando-o.

Definitivamente estava cansado de esperar. Parou de mexer em seu cabelo e olhou em seu relógio de pulso, vendo que o ensaio estava parado a mais de meia hora. Olhou por um momento para o chão e depois para a janela, vendo os raios do sol forte transparecerem pela cortina. E, pela primeira vez, notou que no canto daquela parede, ao lado da janela, havia uma pequena mesa de madeira polida, e em cima dela um vaso simples e bonito de vidro com alguns desenhos abstratos em aquarela, onde padecia um arranjo delicadamente preparado de lírios novos.

Piscou algumas vezes e achou aquela cena um tanto familiar, voltando sua atenção para a mesa da secretária do outro lado do corredor, a qual atendia algum telefonema aparentando ser importante. Viu então, na mesa da jovem, um vaso similar ao que vira segundos atrás e sustentando também lírios novos, dando um toque de vida e particularidade à pequena ala de recepção. Novamente piscou. Não havia visto vários outros vasos semelhantes no restaurante, na recepção do térreo e até mesmo na galeria em que estivera tempos atrás?

Assustou-se de leve com o barulho da porta ao lado se abrindo, por ela saindo os técnicos e um Aoi cansado, despedindo-se deles e agradecendo pelo serviço prestado. Os homens de uniformes caminharam pelo corredor em direção ao elevador, conversando futilidades entre si.

"Pronto, podemos continuar o ensaio. Cadê os outros?"

"Acho que foram comer alguma coisa."

Aoi suspirou.

"Que seja, comece a se preparar enquanto eu peço para a secretária pedir para alguém chama-los." – e sem dizer mais nada, aparentemente tentando controlar um repentino mal humor pela situação, caminhou na mesma direção que os outros dois homens e se apoiou na mesa da secretária, trocando algumas palavras com esta e sorrisos gentis.

Ruki deu de ombros e se levantou, indo até a porta que há pouco se abrira, mas parou antes de adentrar por ela. Seus olhos novamente pousaram sobre o vaso ao lado da janela, analisando-o com certa curiosidade. Besteira, talvez. Mas não pôde deixar de adentrar no estúdio e preparar seu baixo com uma certa dúvida boba na cabeça.

Afinal, pra quê tantos lírios?

**oOoOoOo**

Sua cabeça ainda martelava e seu mal humor era visível em sua expressão e gestos. Fechou sua maleta, a que sempre carregava consigo durante o trabalho, e deixou-a em cima de sua mesa. Passou uma das mãos pelo rosto e suspirou, olhou em seu relógio e viu que já estava mais do que na hora de ir embora. Ok, o expediente só acabaria em cerca de uma hora, mas estava tão cansado, tão exausto, que merecia um descanso extra, nem que tivesse que compensar no dia seguinte. Olhou para o teto por algum tempo, aéreo, por algum motivo as palavras de Aoi voltando à sua mente. Aquilo já estava se tornando uma _tortura_! Precisava saber o que era aquilo que sentia, mas não sabia nem ao menos o que pensar, muito menos como agir. Se é que deveria agir, na situação em que se encontrava. Suspirou de novo, dando-se um tapa mentalmente para que parasse de pensar naquilo por um instante sequer, e escutou uma batida leve em sua porta, chamando sua atenção.

Arqueou uma sobrancelha. Por que a secretária não havia lhe avisado que tinha alguém querendo falar com ele? Deu de ombros, de certo deveria ser Aoi, ele sempre conseguia enrolar aquela mulher! Exclamou apenas um "entre" audível e se virou novamente para a mesa, terminando de ajeitar tudo para ir embora. Escutou a porta se abrir e em seguida se fechar, junto com o som de alguns passos se aproximarem de si, em silêncio – o que, de fato, estranhou um pouco.

"Com licença..." – aquela voz assustou Reita de certo modo, fazendo-o virar um pouco surpreso e fitar quem o chamara, piscando várias vezes. Olhou Ruki fixamente, dos pés á cabeça, vendo-o um pouco cabisbaixo e sem jeito, evitando olha-lo. Balançou a cabeça disfarçadamente, pondo as idéias em seus devidos lugares e encostou as costas na mesa atrás de si, cruzando os braços.

"O que quer, Ruki?"

"Errr... Bem, o ensaio acabou mais cedo hoje, porque o serviço dos técnicos não funcionaram muito e os painéis ainda estão com alguns problemas. E como eu não quis ir para uma boate com os outros, Aoi me pediu para te trazer isso." – se aproximou mais uns passos e estendeu alguns papéis ao loiro, ainda sem fita-lo. Reita pegou os papéis, passando os olhos superficialmente pelas linhas mal escritas, com pouco interesse. – "São algumas notas, valores e tudo o mais, deixadas pelos técnicos."

"Ah sim. Vou resolver isso, acho que está na hora de painéis novos para aquele estúdio."

Ruki apenas assentiu, mordendo o lábio inferior e fitando o chão ainda, meio incômodo. Os olhos do empresário novamente caíram sobre ele.

"Bem, então, acho melhor eu ir... embora..."

Mas Reita não respondeu, apenas deixou os papéis em cima da mesa, de qualquer jeito, e voltou a cruzar os braços, os olhos ainda fixos no Matsumoto parado á sua frente, poucos passos de distância. Lembrou-se da cena da noite passada, em que por impulso acariciara os cabelos do menor. Por um momento pôde sentir novamente a maciez daqueles fios negros e vermelhos vivo contra seus dedos, deslizando entre eles graciosamente, e de como Ruki corara e prendera a respiração por poucos segundos, nervoso e sem jeito com o simples toque. Lembrou-se também da sensação que sentira ao apartar sua mão daqueles cabelos e se afastar de Ruki, uma sensação de certo vazio reabrindo-se novamente em seu peito, como se estivesse novamente _só_. E por um momento, naquele instante, enquanto o silêncio pairava no aposento e Ruki se mantinha estático ante si, um pensamento percorreu sua mente por alguns poucos segundos; uma vontade súbita de afagar aquele corpo pequeno e de aparência frágil contra o seu, de protege-lo do que fosse, de apenas abraça-lo e se sentir acompanhado, e não se sentir mais só.

"Posso fazer uma pergunta?" – Reita não respondeu, saindo de seus devaneios. – "Por que há tantos lírios na gravadora?"

"Me lembram minha mãe." – respondeu simplesmente, baixo e com a voz rouca. E arregalou os olhos diante do próprio ato, já que _nunca_ se abrira tão facilmente com alguém, ainda mais sobre coisas que envolviam algum pedaço mínimo do seu passado.

"Ah, entendo. Aoi me contou o que aconteceu com ela... Sinto muito, deveria ser uma boa mulher, pois pelo que Aoi me contou, tanto ele quanto você gostavam muito dela." – sorriu triste e sincero, levantando o rosto um pouco e olhando pela primeira vez para Reita, vendo-o apenas assentir calado. E quando seus olhos se cruzaram, a profundidade dos orbes completamente negros de Suzuki fez Ruki corar mais uma vez, a cena da noite passada também passando por sua mente como um flash.

O silêncio novamente pairou.

Ruki apenas se indagava mentalmente, procurando uma resposta para um motivo que não sabia ao certo qual era. Por que aquela cena não sumia de sua cabeça? Por que o olhar ou qualquer ação do outro mexia tanto consigo? E por que diabos não conseguia simplesmente dar meia volta e ir embora, como se esperasse que algo acontecesse e o impedisse de faze-lo?

"_Infernos!_" – exclamou em pensamento, o rosto abaixado, fitando o chão sob seus pés. Suspirou, cansado de esperar por algo que certamente não aconteceria, e que nem ao menos sabia o que era. E quando ia abrir a boca para se pronunciar e, enfim, se despedir e ir embora, pôde ver o corpo alto e de andar elegante de Reita caminhar rapidamente em sua direção, levantando a cabeça e fitando o loiro diretamente nos olhos, nervoso, temeroso e trêmulo, o coração começando a palpitar fortemente em seu peito.

Reita o fitava fixamente, passando os olhos por cada traço do rosto do vocalista, avaliando e admirando-o. Um turbilhão de pensamentos passava por sua mente, mas não conseguia mais se conter. Queria _toca-lo_, apenas isso. Queria _sentir_ Ruki perto de seu corpo. Por algum motivo, simplesmente necessitava de tamanha aproximação. Aquela visão de fragilidade o encantava, seus sorrisos e sua voz o entorpeciam, e só sua presença já era o suficiente para fazer seu coração bater forte e sua mente viajar em pensamentos. E já não mais raciocinava, sua mente e coração apenas o mandavam agir e não pensar.

"Só cala a boca." – disse num sussurro e Ruki arregalou os olhos. E antes que o menor pudesse dizer alguma coisa, sentiu as mãos firmes de Suzuki segurarem seu rosto pelas bochechas e os lábios do loiro cobrir os seus, gentilmente, num toque de início tímido e leve.

Apesar de meio estático e surpreso, a mente de Ruki se apagou e este fechou os olhos, entreabrindo os lábios e dando espaço para a língua de Reita adentrar em sua boca, explorando cada canto desta, aprofundando o beijo e o tornando intenso. Antes que percebesse, Ruki, ainda meio hesitante, enlaçou o pescoço de Reita com ambos os braços, sentindo-o soltar seu rosto e o abraçar forte pela cintura, colando seus corpos. Suas mentes não mais raciocinavam, apenas seus corpos que pediam por contatos mais íntimos. Ainda embalado no beijo, Reita devagar começou a puxar Ruki em direção de sua mesa, virando o menor para esta e o prensando contra a madeira, seus corpos quase deitados um sobre o outro, o beijo se tornando cada vez mais intenso e de certa forma, _obsceno_.

Num movimento rápido, Reita ergueu Ruki um pouco pela cintura, sentando-o na ponta da mesa e ficando em pé entre suas pernas, mordendo-lhe os lábios e chupando sua língua com desejo. Matsumoto apoiou uma das mãos na madeira sob si, para manter o equilíbrio enquanto o corpo de Reita se debruçava sobre o seu, quase deitando-os completamente no móvel. Uma das mãos do loiro escorregou da cintura do menor para uma de suas coxas, acariciando sua parte interna e apertando-a levemente, com certo receio em machuca-lo. E Ruki apenas se limitava a gemer baixo e trêmulo com cada mordiscada que recebia em seu lábio inferior, sensualmente, atiçando-o mais e mais. Quando os beijos, lambidas e mordiscadas que Reita lhe proporcionava, descerem para seu pescoço causando-lhe arrepios muito bem-vindos, Ruki inclinou a cabeça para trás, deixando todo o pescoço á mostra e com a outra mão ainda ao redor do pescoço de Reita, pressionando-o pela nuca contra sua pele entre suspiros, num pedido mudo para que aprofundasse as carícias.

Entreabriu os olhos e fitou o teto sobre eles, seu rosto queimando assim como todo seu corpo, que fervilhava em excitação. Mas por um momento alguns pensamentos passaram por sua cabeça, lembranças dolorosas e que não fazia questão de recordar naquele momento; não _naquele_ momento. Soltou um soluço quando uma súbita vontade de chorar o invadiu, e muito à contragosto pousou ambas as mãos nos ombros do empresário, empurrando-o com força e o afastando de seu corpo, descendo da mesa. Fitava o chão enquanto ajeitava suas roupas e cabelos, lágrimas surgindo no canto de seus olhos pouco a pouco. Sabia que Reita o olhava, talvez indignado e confuso, mas não conseguiria explicar, não na situação em que estavam naquele instante. Soluçou baixo e, antes que Reita dissesse alguma coisa ou que alguma lágrima escorresse de seus olhos, o vocalista correu em direção á porta do escritório, sussurrando com uma voz chorosa antes de abrir a porta e passar por ela, fechando-a.

"N-Não... Posso, Reita..." – e se foi, deixando o outro sozinho, fitando a porta.

Reita piscou várias vezes, tentando raciocinar. A respiração descompassada e a ligeira falta de ar, o corpo quente e uma certa excitação em seu baixo ventre, o rosto sob a faixa com certeza corado e os lábios inchados, úmidos e avermelhados. Virou-se para a mesa, fitando o chão e pousando uma das mãos nos cabelos, uma expressão incrédula dominando toda a sua bonita face. Pousou uma das mãos na ponta da mesa, onde Ruki estava sentado minutos atrás, fitando o chão estático e assustado consigo mesmo.

O que havia feito?!

Havia agido por impulsos! Havia simplesmente agarrado o outro e o beijado! Havia beijado outro _homem_. Como encararia Ruki a partir de agora? Não sabia, nem mesmo imaginava de onde tiraria forças para tal. E principalmente, não imaginava de onde conseguiria forças para ficar perto do outro sem poder toca-lo de novo, sem poder repetir tudo o que havia acabado de fazer. Ainda sentia seus lábios juntos, o doce sabor de Matsumoto ainda impregnado por sua língua e boca, o calor de seu corpo colado ao seu. E novamente aquelas palavras voltaram à sua mente...

_Você está apaixonado por alguém, é?!_

Caiu de joelhos no chão, ainda com uma das mãos na mesa e a outra ao lado de seu corpo, também no chão. Os olhos levemente arregalados, em surpresa, seu coração ainda batendo forte em seu peito, quase chegando a machucar. E não mais esconderia de si mesmo que aquele baixinho mexia completamente com seus sentimentos, e agora isso estava mais que claro para seu coração não mais confuso... Suspirou, ainda de joelhos e a cabeça abaixada, ritmando sua respiração.

E fechou os olhos, admitindo enfim que estava ficando louco.

Estava ficando louco pelo _Ruki_.

**Continua**_  
Aishiau yori mo risei chigireru hodo anata wo kanjitai  
Mais do que apenas amando-a, quero senti-la de modo que retalhe minha razão  
(Sugar Pain)_


End file.
